Sailor Moon: The Last Werewolf
by dragonfang33
Summary: After a bite from a dying Werewolf changes her into a Werewolf, Lita discovers that Rini is being hunted by a powerful Vampire Lord, who seeks to use the little girl's energy to release the most powerful Vampire of all time: Dracula.
1. Part I: The First Night

Sailor Moon: The Last Werewolf

BY Dragonfang33

Synapse: A Sailor Moon/World of Darkness Blend, after being bitten by a Werewolf, Lita finds herself caught up in the middle of a war between Vampires and Werewolves, and being hunted by a powerful Vampire Warlord.

Part I

The First Night

Location: The Temple of Cherry Hill

For Lita and her friends the day had been just like any other. School, the arcade, the mall, and if they were lucky a fight with one of Queen Beryl's Negamonsters, followed of course by a study session at Raye's temple. All in all it had been a fairly typical day for the Sailor Scouts.

"I can't believe they're at it again," Amy said, as she placed her hand on her head, as the sounds of Serena and Raye's fight began to intensify to the point where they were about to start throwing punches at each other.

"Can't be helped," Mina replied, "those two just never learn." It was at that moment Lita began packing her things.

"I'd better get going," Lita said, cracking a smile, "I think it would be best to study for the exam back at my apartment."

"Good luck," Mina added, "see you tomorrow Lita." Lita waved good bye and made her way into the darkness of the moonlit night.

Location: Near Fairview Park, a few hours later.

The creature howled in pain, as the silver sword tore into him, slicing through his chest like a hot knife through butter. The creature was a massive wolf like creature, with a wolf's head, and a muscle bound human like body that was covered from head to toe in graying red fury. His hands and feet ended in red razor sharp talons. The creature was known by many names, among his own people he was called Aladon, Chieftain of the Red Moon Tribe, in the tongue of his people they called themselves Lycans. But in the tongue of Man his kind were known simply as Werewolves. Deep down Aladon knew he was dying, he was the last remaining pure blooded Werewolf in the city, though he had a son, Alexander, his son was only Half-Werewolf, hardly worthy to carry on his name.

"This'll teach you Packers to enter Clan turf," the man who'd just stabbed the creature snarled. On the surface the three men gathered around the Werewolf looked like any other street punks. Each was dressed in all black, including a black trench coat, tied to their waists were swords made of pure silver, and one was even clutching an M-16 rifle. The major thing that made these men stand out were their eyes, they glowed blood red, meaning one thing: Nosferatu, Vampires.

"This city belongs to the Clans," the Vampire with the M-16 said, pressing the gun into Aladon's head, "Once we kill the last Pure Blood Werewolf in the city that is."

For Lita, it was about the worst short cut she could have taken, emerging from the forest she'd walked right into the assault. But before she could say anything, the three Vampires took off into the night. At first Lita was hesitant of approaching the massive wolf, but for some strange reason she felt compelled to help him. Aladon laid there, his body mangled and beaten by the Vampires, to the point where he couldn't even walk.

"Are you okay," Lita asked, as she tried to help the Werewolf, the next thing Lita felt, was a sharp pain in her left arm, looking down she saw that Aladon had bitten her, with all her might she managed to pull her arm free, though a large chunk had been torn out of her forearm.

"You are the Last," was all Aladon said, as he slowly succumbed to his wounds.

"The last," Lita asked herself, "the last what?" She looked down at her arm, expecting to find a huge amount of blood pouring from the wound, but to her amazement, the wound had healed she didn't even have a scar where the bite should have been.

Location: Lita's Apartment, two weeks later

Lita tossed and turned in her bed, trying desperately to fall asleep, but was unable too. It had been two weeks since that creature in the park had bitten her, and she still hadn't told her friends about the incident, fearing they wouldn't believe her.

Lita finally shot awake, her body feeling as though it was on fire. Slowly she climbed out of bed, but quickly lost her footing, her legs were suddenly feeling like they were jelly.

"What's wrong with me?" Lita grunted, as she pulled her self up, and with her hands on her dresser guided her way to the door, feeling as though she wanted to vomit. However once she made it into the living room, Lita once again fell to the ground; only now the heat was becoming even more intense, and her left arm felt as though it might burst.

Looking out the window Lita saw a full moon, brighter then anything she'd ever seen. It was at that moment the pain started, and it was then she heard the cracking.

"My fingernails?" Lita said in shock, as she watched the fingernails of her left hand disintegrate, and were quickly replaced by a series of red razor sharp talons.

"What the?" Lita asked her self in shock, it was then her body was wracked by even more pain, her bones began to lengthen, increasing her height to a little more then nine feet, and her muscles started to expand, tearing through the fabric of her green pajamas. Her toenails soon burst revealing a second set of claws just like the ones that had sprouted on her hands. By now Lita was in such pain she could barely stand it, her hair began to lengthen changing into a flowing red main. All over her body blood red fur began to sprout. She'd soon sprouted a large red bushy tail, and her teeth began lengthen into razor sharp fangs; the worst pain though came from around her mouth, as it pushed out forming a fur covered muzzle. By now the pain was too much for her to bear, and she passed out.

"What happened," Lita asked, as she slowly awoke about an hour later, as she tried to stand up, to her amazement, she found she couldn't, and soon fell over, landing on her face. It was then she noticed a strange taste in her mouth, using her tongue she tried to discern what it was, but to her amazement her teeth felt sharper then normal. Lita finally managed to stand up, but no sooner had she done so then her head struck the ceiling.

"Since when am I so tall," Lita asked herself, as she rubbed her head, but the moment her hands touched her head, she felt two pointed things on top, and it was then out of the corner of her eye she spotted something in window.

Lita let out an ear piercing scream, which for some reason sounded louder to her then normal, a nine foot, wolf like creature dressed in tattered green clothing, covered in blood red fur, and standing on its hind legs was staring back at her. The body looked like a human female, only with a larger bust line, slimmer waist, and far larger muscles. The head though resembled a wolf, with glowing yellow eyes, and a long muzzle full of razor sharp teeth. Lita stumbled back, and soon fell over her coffee table, knocking the various items off, one of which, a large paper weight landed on her new tail. Once again Lita let out an ear splitting scream, and tried to find what she'd injured, and grabbed her tail.

"SINCE WHEN DO I HAVE A TAIL?" Lita shouted, to herself, it was then she felt something else, beneath her tattered shirt she felt fur.

"AND SINCE WHEN DO I HAVE FUR?" Lita added, she was so busy scream she failed to notice that her new claws soon sliced into her skin. Screaming in pain, Lita finally took a look at her hands, they were covered in blood red fur, and her palms had thickened and now resembled the pads of a paw, and her forearms looked as though they had expanded. Her fingers had lengthened and now ended in razor sharp claws.

"No," Lita said, to herself, as she scrambled toward the mirror, pulling herself up on the dresser, Lita once again saw the same nine foot wolf creature staring back. It was then it dawned on her, the wolf was her. Once this had dawned on her, one word flowed into her head, werewolf.

"I've become a Werewolf," Lita said to herself as she fell onto her bed, no longer able to hold her tears in. Her heightened hearing picked up the bed's creaking as it adjusted to her new weight, as she fell to her pillow and began crying her eyes out.

"What's going to happen to me now?" Lita asked, herself, as she fought back her tears, "do I go nuts and massacre my friends, or do I go on a blood thirsty rampage and kill anyone?" Lita sat on her bed crying for a good twenty minutes, it was then her longer arm hit her back pack knocking her communicator out. Lita looked at the pink device for a few minutes deep down she wanted to call her friends, maybe Serena could bring her wand over and change her back to normal. But then another, more likely thought, hit her if she called her friends in her current form, they would think SHE was a Negamonster who'd kidnapped Lita. Once again Lita buried her wolf head in her pillow; waiting for the blood thirst she knew was coming to take control.

She sat there for an hour, waiting but nothing happened; she hadn't gone nuts, nor craved human flesh. In fact she never felt better. Slowly Lita marshaled the guts to try and stand up. This time she had better luck, though she was still unused to her new from, she finally managed to stand up, though once again she hit her head on the ceiling.

"Did I have to grow this tall?" Lita grumbled, rubbing her head, she then looked down at her new self; her body was effectively cut like a diamond, lined with muscles that she never imagined she would possess.

"I guess I'd better make the best of things," Lita finally said, "apparently the legends of Werewolves being blood thirsty ugly killers are all wrong. In fact I actually look rather nice." It was then she felt her stomach grumble, she'd never felt so hungry before in her life.

"But first thing's first," Lita said, and for the first time since she'd transformed, she smiled.

What normally was a five second walk, took nearly fifteen minutes. For Lita learning to walk on her new legs was like learning to crawl. It felt as though she was walking on her tip toes, which was what she was effectively doing, and every few feet she fell flat on her face, till at last she reached her kitchen. Lita stumbled her way to the refrigerator, and quickly took out a large raw stake, it didn't take her long to devour it, after licking the stake bits from between her new fangs with her tongue, Lita shook her wolf head to clear any bits that had fallen onto her fur or into her flowing red main.

At first Lita had been terrified of what she'd become, but now she was starting to like it. Once again she looked at the creature in the glass of her balcony window, and this time she didn't freak out, in fact she kind of liked the "new" Lita.

She slowly she stood up, and once again struck her head on the ceiling, and this time she began laughing. It was then she began to sniff the various flowers that lined her apartment, and for the first time began picking up scents that she'd never noticed before, even the colors of the flowers seemed brighter then normal.

"I wonder what other powers I have," Lita thought to herself, as she opened the sliding glass door, it was then she gazed at the full moon that hung in the sky.

"Well I guess Hollywood got something right," Lita said to herself. The moment she stepped onto her balcony her heightened senses were nearly over whelmed with the sights, smells, and sounds of the city. She could hear the faintest whisper from nearly five miles away, and the colors of the city's various objects and buildings seemed to be enhanced, as well as the bright lights from the down town district.

Lita had only just recently learned to walk on her new legs, when she placed on of her clawed feet on the railing. Breathing in, Lita squatted down, causing her huge thigh muscles to bunch up, and slowly she rose into the air. Her destination was the building across the street, but to Lita's amazement she over shot the building landing on one nearly six blocks away. To her even greater amazement, she landed without so much as a sound, despite her giant size.

"Okay," Lita said, "add I can jump nearly six blocks in addition to being able to transform in the light of a full moon." She flexed her furry arm, and was greeted by a 15 inch bicep.

"I wonder if these muscles I've got are as strong as they look?" Lita asked herself, out of the corner of her yellow eye she spotted an abandoned construction site two blocks from where she was. Jumping down from the building, Lita ran toward the site, to her amazement she reached it in only a few seconds.

"I guess I can add super speed to the list," Lita said to herself, as she slowly made her way into the construction site, Lita began looking for the heaviest thing she could find. It didn't take her long to find something; a 12 ton crane near the entrance to the yard was perfect. Breathing in Lita placed her clawed hands under one of the crane's treads and with all her might lifted it.

To Lita's shock and amazement she lifted the 12 ton behemoth like it was paper.

"I guess I'm stronger then just about anyone in the city now," Lita said, as she placed the crane down, "lets see, I've got super strength, super speed, heightened senses, super agility, and I can transform, but only in the light of a full moon." It was then Lita's heightened sense of smell picked up a rather familiar scent, blood from the Werewolf who'd given her these new powers.

"Well well boys," a familiar voice said from behind her, "it seems we missed one." Lita spun around just in time to spot the same three Vampires who had killed Aladon.

"What do you creeps want?" Lita snarled, bearing her fangs.

"Seems like this Packer has a little spunk," another Vampire replied, "sorry beautiful, this city is Clan turf, and your kind doesn't belong here." He drew his silver sword, and brought it down, striking Lita in the shoulder. The pain was twice as unbearable as her transformation had been.

"So they're right about Silver harming a Werewolf," Lita said, to herself, as she watched the gash in her shoulder begin to heal.

"What's wrong puppy," one of the Vampires said, "chicken." Lita began feeling something begin welling up in her, her yellow eyes turned almost blood red, and she finally lunged at her attackers. With one swipe of her claws she slashed open one of the Vampire's necks, before grabbing his sword and plunging it into the heart of another. Lita growled like a wild beast as she eyed the Vampire leader, who drew a 9mm hand gun from beneath his trench coat but to his shock he found he'd forgotten to load it. Lita grabbed the gun and crushed it beneath her left paw, before grabbing the remaining Vampire by the collar.

"Please I give up," the Vampire pleaded, but Lita would hear none of it, she tore into the Vampire's neck, with her razor sharp fangs, ripping his throat out, before tossing his lifeless body to the ground.

Lita stood there for a few moments, before returning to her normal state of mind. The sight before her was appalling, three dead Vampires, all with their throats slashed, or impaled with his own weapon. It was then Lita tasted the blood in her mouth, and saw her blood covered paws. Once again tears began welling up in her eyes.

"I'm a monster after all," Lita said to herself, it was then she spotted a small shack across the street, written on top of the shack, in bright letters was: Supernatural R Us. Lita didn't even bother asking herself why, all she wanted now was a cure.

Location: Supernatural R Us, a few minutes later

Alexander De Gara was unique among the Packs, a half-breed, the child of a pureblood father and a Vampire mother, he had all the powers of a Werewolf, yet unlike his pureblood brethren, both Vampire and Werewolf, he couldn't transform into a wolf, or a bat. He was tall, about six feet, and clad in all black, with his trademark black trench coat, cowboy hat, and cow boy boots. De Gara was relaxing, with his feet on the desk, and his face buried in a comic book when the door to his shop busted open.

"We're closed," De Gara said, as he summoned one of his claws, to slice another piece of pizza.

"YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME," a female voice said, "I've become a monster."

"Let me guess," De Gara said, without even looking up from his book, "first time in the fur, had yourself a case of Blood Rage?" He reached down and drew a silver .350 Magnum hand gun, "you might want to duck." He fired a shot, a silver bullet, it was then a loud shriek filled the air, as another Vampire fell to the ground.

"Damn I hate those guys," De Gara said, as he put down his book, and placed his gun back in his holster "now what was your problem?"

Lita finally got up shaking after the events that had just transpired.

"I've become a monster," Lita finally said, "I killed three men out there in cold blood." De Gara didn't say anything as he spun kicked her in the stomach.

"Don't ever call those monsters men missy," De Gara roared, as he drew a silver sword, "you call yourself a Werewolf. You think Blood Rage makes you a monster, typical First Timers that's just a natural part of things, every Wolf or Bat goes through it, even Half-Breeds like myself. Those men you killed were monsters." Lita didn't know what to say.

"But I killed them," Lita finally said, "please do you know of a cure for this?"

"There is no cure," De Gara replied, "once you've gone through your first transformation, your part of the pack for the remainder of your life, which for the record has been greatly extended." It was then Lita began to break down.

"Relax," De Gara said, "First Timers, unbelievable. Look Blood Rage only happens when you get really angry while in Wolf form, other then that we Lycans and Protectors have protected Man from the Vampire Clans since ancient times."

"What do you mean?" Lita asked, De Gara didn't say anything, as he pulled a dusty old book from the shelf, and handed it to her.

"This is the Tome of the Moon," De Gara added, "it'll explain all of your powers, as well as the history of the Clan-Pack War, you also look like someone who needs a master, and since I'm the only other werewolf around, despite the fact I'm only Half Werewolf that leaves me elected." He tossed her a piece of paper, "meet me there tomorrow night, we have much to discuss." He then shoved Lita out the door, and went back to his book.

Lita ran home as fast as her wolf legs could carry her, hoping and praying no one would see her in her new form. Fortunately she reached her apartment just as the sun was rising. She quickly jumped back to her apartment, just as she was beginning to transform back to her normal self.

Location: Lita's Apartment, an hour later

The night's events were still running through Lita's mind, even as she got dressed, and for the first time she saw the damage her transformation had inflicted on her clothing, her pajamas were in tatters. Once she was finished putting on her green school uniform Lita made her way over to the calendar.

"If I'm going to keep my lycanthropy a secret," Lita said to herself, "I can't let anyone see me transform or see me in my wolf form." She flipped through her calendar and marked off all nights when there was a full moon. She then turned her attention to the book De Gara had given her. She slowly flipped through the pages, and to her shock she found out she could transform anytime she wanted, in addition to the nights of a full moon, though her powers would be in a much weaker state.

"This complicates things," Lita said to herself, "I can transform when ever I feel like it, especially if I get angry, excited, or scared," she began thinking about her friends, and the fear Lita was beginning to feel about her friends discovering that she was a werewolf almost caused her to transform right there and then. At first she wanted to tell the other Scouts about her new powers, but then she thought about what would happen if she transformed in front of them, or they saw her as a werewolf, "its best that they don't know about my new powers. If I know Amy she'll think I'm a lab experiment, or they might even try and cure me." It was strange the previous night a cure was all she wanted; now Lita suddenly didn't want to be cured.

"I wonder what effect my Sailor Scout powers will have on me in my wolf form," Lita asked herself, she made a mental note to experiment with that when she got home from school, it was then her thoughts turned to the issue of Blood Rage, she began to wonder what would happen if she lost it again, next time it might not be three punks, it might be an innocent person, or worse it might be one of her friends.

"I guess I better not lose my temper when I'm in wolf form," Lita said to herself, "I also better think of a name to call myself when ever I'm in wolf form. I mean if I call myself Lita or Sailor Jupiter if the others see me in wolf form, they will figure out my secret," she thought for few moments it was then her thoughts drifted back to the blood red color of her fur, and the bright full moon she'd seen the previous night. It was then a name formed in her mind.

"Blood Moon," Lita said to herself, "I'll call myself Blood Moon when ever I transform."

Stay tuned for Part II: First Day, First Battle


	2. Part II: The First Day

Sailor Moon: The Last Werewolf

BY Dragonfang33

Part II

First Day

Location: Lita's Apartment, a few minutes later

Lita continued to flip through the Tome of the Moon, trying to decipher what powers she retained in her Human form. She found the book rather strange, it was written in an ancient language that had long since died out, yet for some reason she was able to read it perfectly.

"Hmmm," Lita said, to herself, "apparently I can summon my claws and fangs at will." Lita place the crumbling ancient text on her coffee table, and held her hands out in front of her. She began picturing her claws in her head, blood red, and razor sharp, and just like the previous night, Lita watched as her fingernails exploded, and were replaced by ten razor sharp, blood red claws.

"Strange," Lita said, to herself, as she inspected her new claws, "it didn't hurt, last night I felt as though my fingers were going to explode." Slowly she willed her claws to retract, and instantly new fingernails grew where her claws had once been. Lita repeated the same process at least a dozen times, before attempting to summon just one of her claws till at last she felt she could do it in her sleep.

"I guess I won't need knives anymore when I'm cooking," Lita said, with a smile. She then turned her attention to her fangs. Rushing to the bathroom, Lita looked over her face in the mirror, and just like her claws, she began picturing her fangs in her head, and sure enough her teeth began to lengthen and sharpen.

"Okay," Lita said, herself, as she willed her fangs to retract, "I wonder if I've retained any of my Werewolf strength?" Lita made her way back to her living room, breathing in, she put her hands under her sofa and sure enough she lifted it as though it was paper.

"I guess cleaning will be a lot easier," Lita said, as she tossed the sofa back and forth, between her hands for a few moments, before setting it back down.

"Okay," Lita said, as she resumed her study of the book, "It says I've retained my speed, agility, and heightened senses as well," it was then Lita came across a passage in the book, it was about her sight and night vision. Her vision, while still better then a normal Human's was effectively cut in half, if she wanted to use her Wolf vision, as well as being able to see in the dark, she had to summon her Wolf Eyes. It was at that moment, Lita's heightened hearing picked up the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs. Quickly Lita placed the crumbling tome in her book bag, just as she placed the book in her bag, the door open.

"Hay Lita," a young girl said, entering the apartment, followed by three other girls. The first girl had blonde hair done up in a style that resembled a pair of meatballs, at her side was a small child, with pink hair done up in a style similar to her own, and a sleek black cat was cradled in her arm. One of the two girls with them also with blonde hair, and another with hair that was almost sea blue.

"Oh hay guys," Lita replied, "you're early."

"I know," Mina replied, "but Amy found something interesting in today's newspaper." When Amy placed the newspaper on the table, Lita nearly had a heart attack. There on the front page was a photo of the three Vampires she'd killed the previous night.

'Oh great,' Lita thought to herself, as beads of sweat began to roll down her forehead, 'way to keep the fact you're a Werewolf secret Lita, your little Blood Rage attack last night made the papers.'

"Apparently," Amy said, pointing to the picture, "they were attacked by some kind of wild animal, tore their throats out completely. Could be our new enemy, but I've never heard of the Negaverse going that far. What do you think Lita?"

"Uh," Lita said, trying to figure out an excuse with out blowing her secret, "I wouldn't know anything about it, besides I doubt it has anything to do with our new enemy."

"How would you know," Serena asked, Lita didn't listen, she looked down at her left hand, already her claws had begun to sprout.

"Say," Lita said, getting up, and hiding her left hand behind her back, "why don't we get going, I mean we don't want to be late for school."

"Lita," Mina replied, "School doesn't start for another hour, don't you want to go out and see if we can find this creature?"

"No," Lita replied, smiling, "not interested, besides I'm sure that creature is miles away from here. So why don't you guys go on, and I'll catch up with you later."

"Are you feeling okay Lita?" Serena asked, with a concerned look to her face, "You're acting strangely."

"I'm fine Serena," Lita replied, "I uh just didn't sleep well last night." Serena was about to reply, when she took notice of the clock, it was ten minutes to 7:00.

"OH GOD I'M GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN," Serena shouted, as she leapt into the air, grabbing Rini and the others by their collars. Once Lita was sure they were she took a look at her left hand, fortunately her claws had retracted.

"That was too close," Lita said, as she grabbed her book bag, and made her way out of the door.

Location: Jubban District, Tokyo, a few moments later

It was Lita's first time out in broad daylight since her transformation. She was completely lost in thought as she began exploring her heightened senses. The colors that filled the city seemed brighter, the smells of the budding cherry blossoms seemed stronger, and she could even hear sounds that Humans couldn't normally hear, including the sounds of buildings settling, and faint whispers under people's breath.

"Hay Lita," the black cat in Serena's arms shouted, Lita slowly snapped out of her daydream.

"Yes Luna," Lita replied.

"I was wondering," Luna continued, "did you get a dog yesterday?" Lita's eyes almost leapt out of her head.

"Uh no Luna," Lita replied, nervously, "what ever gave you that idea?"

"Well," Luna continued, "I noticed your apartment smelled like a dog had gotten loose."

"Oh um," Lita said, trying to figure out an excuse, "it's my neighbor's little poodle, he got out again," it was then Lita remembered the book in her book bag, "you guys go on ahead, I've got a quick errand to run so I'll meet you guys at school." Before any of the others could form a reply, Lita had bolted down a near by alley.

Location: NegaMoon Starship, Avenging Wrath, above down town Tokyo

"What are you doing," Prisma said, as she took another bite of the cake she was eating. The brown haired woman in front of her had her face covered with pealed mangos.

"I'm just trying some out some of these human beauty masks and potions," Avery replied, "you know the ones that are suppose to make men flock to me." But before either of them could continue their conversation, a young man with fiery red hair appeared before them.

"Now, now girls try and be nice," the man shouted, "I've pinpointed the next Crystal Point."it's a small shop just outside of down town, should be easy considering it's owned by someone who's over 100 years old."

"Oh let me handle this one Rubius," Avery said, pleading, "I promise I'll make you proud."

"Already ahead of you sister," Prisma replied, leaping through one of the four mirrors that circled the room.

Location: Supernatural R Us

"It's done De Gara," the kid with swirlly glasses said, putting the broom down, "now can I show you what I came up with."

"Make it quick Melvin," De Gara said, as he continued flipping through his comic book, "you know I'm starting to think about charging you for all the doors and windows you've broken."

"Come on," Melvin replied, "It's only been six or eight times."

"A week," De Gara said, without even taking his eyes out of his book, "now what do you have for me this time?"

"Oh right," Melvin said, digging through the brown bag attached to the rear of his bike, "here." He placed three hand grenades on De Gara's garbage covered desk.

"My dad brought these home form work," Melvin explained, "there called Flame Grenades, apparently the boys in the military thought hand grenades capable of generating raw fire were too expensive, thought you might like to use them to char broil a couple of Vamps tonight."

"Whatever," De Gara replied, as he put his comic on his desk, before grabbing another. Just as he put his book to his face, the door to the shop swung open.

"Speak of the devil," De Gara said, without even taking his face from the book, "so that's what you look like in Human form." Lita didn't even bother replying.

"Uh," Lita said, "I don't know what your talking about," it was then she took notice of Melvin, "Melvin what are you doing here?"

"Believe or not, I'm Alex's assistant," Melvin replied, "also drop the act, we both know you're a Werewolf."

"Uh," Lita said, fearing that her secret had truly been revealed, "I don't know what you guys are talking about? There's no such thing as Werewolves." Though Lita didn't realize that in her race to come up with an excuse, her tail had sprouted.

"Drop the act," De Gara added, "one last thing you might not want to go out with THAT sticking out." Lita finally looked behind her; indeed she had sprouted her tail.

"Nice going Lita," Lita said to herself.

"Now please close the door," De Gara said, "you're letting the heat out."

"Oh sorry," Lita said, as she slammed the door, however she failed to notice that her tail was in the way.

"YEEEEEOWWWWCH," Lita shouted, as the door slammed shut, catching her tail in the door hinge. As she struggled to pull her tail free, Melvin couldn't help but break out laughing, at Lita's misfortune.

"You want to handle this one or should I?" Melvin asked, barely able to hold his laughter in.

"I helped the last one," De Gara said, without even looking up, "it's your turn."

"What," Melvin shouted, "I handled the last one it's your turn boss."

"No," De Gara replied, "it's your turn." As the two men continued their argument, Lita struggled to pull her tail out of the door.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Lita shouted, "BUT COULD ONE OF YOU GUYS HELP ME." But she still couldn't get their attention.

"Okay Rock Paper Scissors," Melvin said, but before he could even react, he found one of De Gara's pistols in his face.

"Just do it," De Gara said, without even looking at him, "Why do we always have this argument when you know I'm going to win?"

"I don't know boss," Melvin replied, "but I still say it's cheating to pull a gun on me every time." Hanging his head Melvin made his over to Lita, who was still struggling to get her tail loose. Slowly Melvin turned the door knob, and opened the door, allowing Lita to pull her tail out.

"You know something Lita," Melvin said, sarcastically, "after this little incident; I now know you've got to be the worst Werewolf on the planet."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Lita snarled, summoning her claws.

"He means," De Gara continued, "that most Werewolves don't go around getting their tails caught in doors." Lita silently counted to ten to keep from slicing De Gara in half. It was at that moment she remembered the Tome of the Moon.

"I nearly forgot why I came here," Lita said, trying to calm down, "I wanted to return your book." She reached into her book bag, and pulled the crumbling text out, and slammed it on De Gara's desk. Still De Gara didn't flinch.

"WILL YOU PUT THAT DOWN," Lita snarled, grabbing De Gara's book, but before she could, she found one of De Gara's .45 caliber hand guns pointing at her heart.

"Touch those," De Gara snarled, without even looking at her, "and die." he finally put the book down, "I hate those comics, they never get the eyes right."

"THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE A STACK WITH YOU?" Lita asked, angrily, but De Gara wasn't paying attention.

"What and you Sailor Scouts don't love seeing yourself in comics," De Gara asked, as he grabbed another comic. Lita and Melvin looked at De Gara in shock.

"Wait a minute you're a Sailor Scout," Melvin asked, confused, "and a Werewolf?"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Lita replied, smiling, "I mean I admit you guys caught me on the whole Werewolf thing, but I'm not a Sailor Scout."

"Drop the act," De Gara said, pulling a newspaper from out from underneath his desk, and slammed it on the desk, on the front page was a photograph of the Sailor Scouts, "I thought it was rather obvious." Melvin took a quick look at it.

"You know he's right," Melvin said, after putting two and two together, "you're Sailor Jupiter aren't you Lita."

"Okay," Lita said, trying to form an excuse, "you guys figured out who I am, so how did you know?"

"Well one," De Gara replied, "you guys don't wear masks, and two Melvin here brought me a copy of the latest year book."

"Look," Lita pleaded, "you can't tell anyone, I mean we've got powerful enemies and things, and I above all don't want my friends knowing I'm a Werewolf." It was at that moment Lita's heightened sense of smell picked up something strange, it was the smell of rotten fruit. It was at that moment three women entered the store.

"Excuse me," Prisma asked, gagging at the sight of the gothic swords, guns, and comics, "we're looking for the owner of this tacky little shop?" By now Lita had extended her claws and fangs and looked ready to fully transform.

"Relax," De Gara said, without even looking up, "I'll handle them." He put down his book, got up and grabbed his trench coat.

"Sorry we don't open till 11," De Gara said, "if you want to use the bath room it's in the back." Avrey, Prisma, and Avocado looked at De Gara with confused looks to their faces.

"Um where's the owner of this tacky little shop?" Avery asked.

"I am the owner," De Gara replied. The Nega Moon Warriors couldn't help but laugh, Rubius had just told them that the owner of this little shop was a decrepit old man, De Gara didn't look a day over 20.

"Pity," Prisma said, "you're kind of cute for someone who's supposed to be 100 years old. Either way, we're taking this shop in the name of the NegaMoon." Lita was just about ready to strike, when De Gara held her back.

"I said," De Gara snarled, "I'll handle this myself."

"You don't," Lita said, trying to hold her transformation in, "understand they're."

"I said I'll handle it," De Gara shouted. As Avery and Prisma began bragging about their plan to take over the crystal point, De Gara merely began looking over the various swords on the wall.

"Let's see," De Gara said, as he grabbed a blade shaped like a bat's wing, "Sword used by a rebel Dark Knight to hold back a Demonic horde," he placed the sword back on the wall, "not today," he took another, "Let's see enchanted Katana, nope," he placed the second sword back on the wall. At last he came to one.

"Regular Katana," De Gara said, without even looking at Avery and Prisma, "haven't used it in a while."

"Hay are you even listening to us," Prisma shouted, trying to get De Gara's attention.

"Let's see," De Gara said, completely ignoring her, as he placed his two .45 caliber hand guns back on the shelf, he then lifted two fully automatic hand guns from the shelf, "these will do nicely." He then pushed his way past both Avery and Prisma, with out even glancing.

"I HATE IT WHEN MEN DON'T PAY ANY ATTENTION TO ME," Avery shouted, as she drew her whip, and hurled it. De Gara didn't even flinch, as he dodged Avery's strike.

"One moment please," De Gara said, without even looking at them, he placed a quarter in the large jukebox near the door, and began flipping through the selection, "Ah Hammerfall's Heeding the Call, my favorite." He pressed the A5 button, but nothing happened.

"Got get this thing fixed," De Gara said, as he pounded on the jukebox, finally the music began to play, "Now, LET'S ROCK." By now Avery and Prisma had had enough of De Gara's cocky attitude.

"WHY YOU ARAGENT LITTLE," Prisma shouted as she discharged her trademark Dark Lightning. De Gara didn't even look behind him, he through his sword in the air, and leapt over the trio, while putting on his trench coat. Once he landed, De Gara held out his left hand and caught his sword. Avery once again tried to strike the warrior with her whip, but De Gara once again managed to dodge and just as Avery's whip came within range, he wrapped it around his sword, and pulled it right out of her hand. De Gara then charged his left hand with a ball of bright red energy, and hurled it Avery, knocking her right out one of the near by windows.

Prisma tried to strike the young warrior from behind, however before Prisma could even strike, De Gara spun kicked her in the stomach knocking her out the very same window as Avery. De Gara then turned his attention to Avocado. De Gara simply walked up to her and smiled, before knocking her through the door.

"Is that all?" De Gara asked, as he made his way outside, "I haven't even broken a sweat yet." Avery and Prisma began to pick themselves up; their clothes were covered in mud from the puddle they'd both landed in.

"I thought Rubius said he was 100 years old," Avery said, "Since when do 100 year old men fight like lions?"

"I don't know," Prisma replied, "But we're not going to let him make fools of us. Droid Avocado, destroy him."

"Right," Avocado said, as she stood up she suddenly transformed into a creature that looked like a combination between a Human and a fruit salad.

"You've got to be kidding," De Gara said, barely able to hold his laughter in, "I was expecting a challenge."

"I'll give you a challenge," Avocado shouted, "AVOCADO BOMBS." She produced two large Avocadoes, and hurled them at De Gara, but before the two fruits could strike him, De Gara knocked both of them into the air, with his sword, where they exploded, shredding the shop's sign.

"Hay," De Gara shouted, "you ruined my sign, oh well I was thinking about changing the name anyway. I JUST HOPE YOU THREE HAVE ENOUGH TO COVER A NEW ONE." His teeth began to lengthen into fangs, and a series of jet black claws burst from his gloves. Though his eyes were covered by a pair of pitch black sunglasses, they began glowing ferial yellow. De Gara snarled like a ravenous wolf as he lunged at Avocado. The Nega Moon monster barely had time to move out of the way, before De Gara's claws sliced into her back, sending her careening into a wall.

"Who's next," De Gara snarled, turning to face Avery and Prisma.

"Retreat," Prisma finally shouted, before turning to face De Gara, "you'll pay for this." The trio proceeded to vanish into thin air.

"That wasn't much fun," De Gara said, cracking his neck, "I didn't even break a sweat." He then turned his attention back to Lita, who was now standing in the door way.

"Sorry for the interruption," De Gara said, "Where were we? Oh yes, we were introducing ourselves. Name's Alexander De Gara, but you can call me Alex or De Gara."

"Um," Lita said, extending her hand, "Lita Kino, I guess you can also call me Blood Moon when I'm in Wolf form. Say you're good the Sailor Scouts could use someone like you."

"Sorry Lightning bolt," De Gara said, as he made his way back to his desk, "With the exception of Mr. Can't Use the Front Door here," he pointed to Melvin, "I work alone. So thanks for coming, and we'll continue this later." Lita couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Excuse me," Lita replied, "you beat those Nega Monsters like they were nothing, the Scouts could use an ally like you and you're turning your back on the planet."

"Let's see here," De Gara replied, running through an outdated scheduling book, "12:45 take lunch time nap, 1:15 clear out store room, 1:30-3:00 watch Simpsons Marathon, I can't cancel that again, 3:00-5:00 kill monsters infesting local book shop, 5:15 Jazzercise, sorry I'm booked, also if you don't want to be late for school, I suggest you get lost." Lita didn't even say anything as she stormed her way to the door. But it was clear that she wasn't at all happy with De Gara's comments.

"At least the Scouts care about this planet," Lita said, "which is more then I can say for you," however before she could even finish her statement. Her heightened hearing picked up the sound of the school bell ringing.

"OH GREAT NOW I'M LATE," Lita shouted, as she bolted down the road toward the school.

Location: Jubban Middle School

Lita finally arrived at the Middle School with a good 12 minutes left before the tardy bell rang. To her amazement, she'd covered nearly ten city blocks in the space of a few minutes, and she wasn't even out of breath.

"Wow," Lita said, under her breath still, finding hard to believe that she'd beaten Serena to class with time to spare, "I guess being a Werewolf won't be so bad after all. I don't think I'll ever have to worry about being late for school again." As Lita proceeded to make her way into the building, she couldn't help but smile as her heightened hearing picked up the sounds of Serena screaming when she realized she was once again going to be late.

Lita made her way to Mrs. Haruna's classroom and took her seat just as the tardy bell went off.

"Okay," Mrs. Haruna said, pulling out her attendance book, "I see everyone's here except Serena." Almost as if on queue, Serena came stumbling into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm Late Mrs. H." Serena said, as she tripped over the trashcan, and tumbled to the ground, "I was up all night studying, and my eyes got all puffy and I couldn't see my alarm clock."

"Save the excuse Serena," Mrs. Haruna replied, "I decided to give you all a free study period today."

"Uh," Serena said, with a confused look to her face, as she watched Mrs. Haruna make her way out of the classroom, "why's she so happy, must have a hot date tonight."

As the other students settled into the routine they normally had when ever they had a free period, which was goofing off, Lita sat at her desk with her face buried in her notebook. On the blank sheet of paper she began making out a list of her Werewolf abilities, and setting some ground rules for the use of her new powers.

Begin Thoughts 

'1. I can transform into my wolf,' she stooped in mid-sentence, remembering the name she'd thought up the night before, Lita quickly blotted out the word wolf, 'Blood Moon when every I want, especially when I get angry, scared, or excited. I also have to find out what it is about the Full Moon that causes me to transform as well, maybe there's a way I can stop from transforming when a Full Moon is out'

'2. I should never voluntarily transform unless I'm training or have no choice, or there's a full moon. Especially when I'm Sailor Jupiter, the last thing I need are my friends thinking I'm the enemy.'

'3. I'm now faster, stronger, and more agile then anyone in school. I have to remember not to show off during gym. I don't want people thinking I'm some kind of freak by lifting a ton with one finger.'

'4. I can summon my claws, fangs,' her face began to turn red with embarrassment as she wrote the next line, 'and apparently my tail when ever I want while I'm in Human form. Unless there is no other option, I really shouldn't use either my claws or fangs when fighting this new enemy.'

'5. MOST IMPORTANTLY: I need to learn all I can about Werewolves, especially if I can change anyone else into a Werewolf. Until I know that I should be careful not to bite or scratch anyone when I'm Blood Moon if I can avoid it, I also should find out if my blood can transmit my Lycanthropy.'

End Thoughts 

"HAY LITA," Serena shouted, snapping Lita out of thoughts, "What are you doing?"

"Uh," Lita replied, "nothing, so what do you want Serena?"

"I have a favor to ask," Serena said, "You see I made plans with Mina this afternoon, and my parents want me to take Rini to a Curry Cooking Party this afternoon. So I was wondering maybe, if you're not doing anything. Could you take Rini to the Curry Cooking Party, pretty please?" Lita knew that tone in Serena's voice all too well; it was her "putting my responsibilities on someone else" voice.

"Jee," Lita replied, "I'd like to but I uh kind of have plans of my own." Serena's eyes went puppy dog like, and Lita knew that she'd been beaten.

"Okay," Lita replied, smiling, "I'll take her." At that moment her heightened hearing picked up the sounds of Mrs. Haruna storming down the hallway, madder then a hornet. A few minutes later Mrs. Haruna stormed into the door, her eyes were alight with fury.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND GET YOUR BOOKS," Mrs. Haruna shouted, catching everyone off guard, "TURN TO THE POEM I ASKED YOU ALL TO READ FOR TODAY AND YOU BETTER BE READY TO ANSWER QUESTIONS."

Location: Just outside of Jubban Middle School, a few hours later

"Man was Mrs. H. ever mad," Serena said, holding her head down, "Her date must've canceled."

"Yeah," Amy replied, "I never heard her giving Quadruple Detentions before." At that moment, Rini suddenly appeared, and grabbed Serena's hand.

"There you are," Rini said, "you promised you'd take me to the Curry Party today."

"I'm sorry," Serena replied, "But I really don't feel well, but Lita will take you." Before either Amy or Lita could form a reply Serena had bolted down the street.

"Well come on," Rini said, "We've got to meet Darien."

Stay Tuned For Part III: Vampire

PS: The outline for this chapter was too long to put into one, so we decided to split it apart.


	3. Part III: Discoveries

Sailor Moon: The Last Werewolf

KEY: ' Thought "Speech

Part III

Discovery

Location: Near Tokyo Tower, an hour later

The trio made their way down the street, toward the bright white building. It was clear from the expression that crept across Lita's face that she had other things on her mind, other then a curry cooking party. Lita could hear her stomach growling like a bear, and she was beginning to feel like she'd pass out. It seemed odd; she'd finished off a massive lunch at school that should have kept her full for the rest of the day, but it had barely lasted an hour. However she didn't know that her lycanthropy had altered her DNA, she now had DNA that was nearly 60 wolf as well as human, and her body was starting to evolve to compensate for her new powers, increasing her metabolism nearly 100 fold in the process.

"Are you feeling okay Lita?" The black haired young man standing next to her asked.

"I," Lita said, feeling dizzy from her hunger, despite the fact she was near starvation she never felt better, "I uh, missed lunch today, so I'm really hungry."

"You miss lunch," Darien asked, confused, for as long as he'd known her, Lita had never forgotten to bring her lunch.

"Sounds like she has been hanging around Serena too long," Rini piped in, angrily.

"Listen," Darien continued, "if you girls want we could stop off for some hotdogs or burgers?" The very mention of anything that had meat in it was enough to get Lita's mouth watering.

"SURE," Lita shouted, happily, "Let's go."

Location: Ikaru's Hamburger Shop, an hour later

Darien and Rini couldn't believe what they were seeing, Lita had consumed 10 large hamburgers, and at least half a dozen hot dogs in the space of a few moments.

"Sheesh Lita," Darien asked, "have you eaten anything in like the past year?"

"Uh," Lita said, taking only a brief pause from her 11th hamburger, "Of course I have, but you could say that I'm just really famished." She went back to devouring the half eaten burger, finishing it off in just two bites, before ordering a twelfth.

"Keep eating like that," Rini piped in, "and you'll find yourself in need of a new wardrobe."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SHRIMP," Lita snarled, Lita immediately clapped her hand over her mouth, Rini and Darien looked at her for a brief second, they knew Lita had a short temper, but they'd never heard her sound so angry before. It was at that moment, Lita began to feel worried, for a brief moment she felt angry enough to tear Rini's head off, and with her Werewolf strength she could have easily done that, worse the fear she was feeling at the moment could cause her to transform at any moment.

'What's happening to me,' Lita thought to herself, 'I've eaten enough to feed a small village for a year in just a few hours, and I'm still ravenously hungry, and just a few moments ago I felt angry enough to tear Rini's head off, and I've never felt so energetic in my life. Can my lycanthropy really be affecting me this much in my human form?'

"Are you sure you're feeling okay Lita?" Darien asked, concerned.

"I said I'm fine," Lita replied, trying desperately to come up with an excuse with out blowing her secret, "I'm uh just tired," it was then she changed the subject, "why don't you and Rini go get some desert, and then we'll head to the market."

"Uh," Darien said, "okay, but if you're not feeling well, we can always go to the mall and find Serena."

"I told you guys I'm fine," Lita replied, "in fact I've never felt better in my life."

Location: Near the White Moon Shopping Center a half hour later

"Hay Darien," Lita asked, embarrassed, "I was just wondering do you have any books relating to Werewolves or Moon Folklore?" Darien looked at Lita with a confused look to his face.

"I've got a few," Darien replied, confused, "why do you want them?"

"Uh," Lita replied, "I've uh, got a project in History that I need to do research for."

"I understand the Moon Folklore part for History," Darien replied, "but why the sudden interests in Werewolves?"

"I uh," Lita paused for a few moments, to try and figure out an excuse, "I've always loved wolves, and since Werewolves are technically wolves I figured it'd be interesting to learn about them." It was by far the worst excuse she'd come up with.

'I keep making up these lame excuses,' Lita thought to herself, 'I'll blow my secret wide open.'

"But why would you want a book about such ugly creatures," Rini added, the words ugly creatures struck Lita like two arrows through the heart. Lita silently counted to ten to keep from blowing her stack again.

'Because I am a Werewolf kid,' Lita angrily thought to herself, 'and for the record I don't transform into an ugly monster. Also just be thankful there isn't a Full Moon for another month.'

"Let's just say," Lita replied, sarcastically "I've always thought Werewolves were not what Hollywood portrays them as."

"Yeah my mom always said real Werewolves were twice as ugly in their human forms," Rini said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Lita snarled, her eyes were alight with fury, and she looked ready to throttle Rini.

"Hay calm down Lita," Darien added, trying to hold Lita back, "why are you getting so defensive, I mean Werewolves aren't real."

"Of course not," Lita replied, calming down before she transformed, "Look all I really wanted to know Darien was if I could barrow a few books."

"Of course," Darien replied, "but you've got to work on that temper of yours."

'I guess I can add a runaway appetite and a runaway temper to the list of down sides to my new powers,' Lita thought to herself.

Location: The White Moon Shopping Center

The White Moon Shopping Center was located on the bottom floor of a five story white office building. The store itself was stocked up on all sorts of foods and other items. Standing in the corner, were Avery, Prisma, and Avocado, fresh from their defeat at the hands of De Gara a few hours ago.

"Tell me again why we're here?" Prisma asked, "This head band and yellow apron make me look like a total fool."

"You want to be the one to go back to Rubius and tell him we were beaten by an old man?" Avery asked, "Besides this place is close to the Crystal Point, and if we corrupt it, we'll be able to corrupt that shop as well."

"You have a point," Prisma replied, at that moment Avocado began pitching the product they were trying to sell, a collection of jet black egg plants.

"Step right up," Avocado said, smiling, "and try some delicious Dark Fruit." Avocado repeated the same phrase over and over, for the next few minutes, and so far no one was buying it.

"Step aside Avocado," Prisma said, "ONCE YOU TRY SOME OF OUR DELICIOUS DARK FRUIT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP YOURSELF FROM EATING AND EATING AND EATING." The customers just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Weirdo," a kid said, making a face at her.

"OH," Prisma said, aggravated, "stupid humans."

"Relax sister," Avery added, nudging her sister in the ribs, "I've got this one covered," she grabbed one of the Dark Fruits from the box in front of her, "GATHER ROUND EVERYONE AND TRY SOME DELICOUS DARK FRUIT, TRUST ME, ONCE YOU TASTE IT YOUR TASTE BUDS WILL SING." One by one the customers gathered around, and began eating the pieces of fruit Avocado had on her tray.

Suddenly, as if on queue, the customers were over come by a sudden surge in darkness that seemed to take full control of all of their thoughts and motor controls, effectively turning them into mindless zombies.

"See worked like a charm," Avery said, smiling.

"You're modesty is killing me," Prisma replied, sarcastically, at that moment, Avocado leapt onto the stand.

"All right everyone," Avocado said, "spread out and touch all the food you can, I want this place reeking with Nega Energy." Slowly the zombies began marching through the store, and everything they touched seemed to rot from within, and slowly turn to nothing but ooze.

"It seems to be working," Prisma said, with a sinister smile to her face.

"Indeed," Avery added

Location: Outside of the White Moon Shopping Center

"OH GOD," Lita shouted, as she clamped her hand over her face, a horrendous order was seeping from the store, and thanks to her heightened sense of smell Lita felt like it would burn her nose clear off, "What's that horrible stench?"

"What are you talking about Lita?" Darien asked, "I don't smell anything."

"Yeah," Rini piped in, "I don't smell anything either." It was then Lita relized that her heightened senses meant only she could smell the odor emanating from the store.

"I think we'd better try some place else," Lita said, it was as though something in the back of her mind told her that something was terribly wrong.

"Quit being such a baby," Rini said, "after all Serena said this place has a really good reputation." Before Lita could form a reply, Darien and Rini had entered the store.

The store itself, was pitch black, and a foul odor was wafting through the room.

"I guess you were right Lita," Darien said, "it smells awful in here."

"Yeah and I can't see a thing," Rini added. Lita wasn't listening, praying Darien and Rini wouldn't notice, she began focusing on her wolf eyes, and slowly her eyes turned bright yellow, and took on the appearance of a wolf.

'I guess this is going to be one of those times where being a Werewolf will come in handy,' Lita thought to herself, though she could only see in shades of black and white she was at least able to see in the dark. It was at that moment, she spotted the three Nega Moon warriors, and almost at once her instincts told her something was wrong.

"Darien," Lita said, "get Rini out of here, and find get the other Scouts here quick, I think we've got company." Darien didn't even bother to form a reply, he grabbed Rini by the collar of her shirt, and made for the door, however the moment he steeped out the automatic doors slammed shut, trapping Rini and Lita in the store.

"Well, well," Prisma said, as she and Avery materialized in front of the two, "Seems the target has finally revealed herself."

"Run Rini," Lita shouted, as she pulled out her transformation stick, Rini quickly ducked into one of the aisles, and Lita ducked into another.

"Come out where ever you are munchkin," Avery shouted, as her whip sliced through the shelves she was hiding behind. Almost as if on queue, Rini began screaming at the top of her lungs, and suddenly a bright yellow beam shot up from her forehead, punching through the ceiling, and finally exiting the building.

"Gotcha," Avery said, as she appeared over Rini, who by now was nearly on the verge of tears.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH," almost as if on queue, a burst of lightning slammed into Avery's side, sending her careening into a wall. Slowly Sailor Jupiter steeped into the light.

"I'm Sailor Jupiter," Jupiter shouted, getting the Weird Sisters attention

"A Sailor Scout," Prisma said, "this just keeps getting better." She charged her right hand with Nega Energy, and hurled it at Jupiter, who managed to dodge the blast, but unfortunately the excess energy blasted her into one of the shelves, which proceeded to fall right on top of her.

"That takes care of her," Prisma said, "Rubius will be most pleased we got the brat, and took out one of the Sailor Scouts." However before Prisma could finish her sentence she heard the sounds of something rumbling under the collapsed shelve. Jupiter suddenly lifted the nearly 200 pound case like it was paper, and tossed in aside. More amazing she didn't seem to have a scratch on her.

"Well," Prisma said, "seems like this Sailor Scout has some spunk in her, Avery take care of her I'll get the brat."

"With pleasure Sister," Avery replied, as she swung her whip around, and managed to catch Jupiter, before she had a chance to get out of the way.

"This is easier then I thought," Avery said, at that moment Prisma emerged from behind the shelf, holding Rini by the collar of her shirt.

"LET HER GO NEGA TRASH," Jupiter shouted, she knew she shouldn't transform into Blood Moon in front of Rini but this time she had no choice, "BEFORE YOU FORCE ME TO USE MY SECRET WEAPON."

"What would that be," Avery asked, laughing, "Human beauty tips on how to look twice as ugly as you are now."

"NO," Lita replied, with a sinister smile to her face, strands of red began appear in her hair, and her eyes began glowing feral yellow, "BUT YOU'RE BOTH ABOUT TO FIND OUT THAT UNLIKE THE OTHER SAILOR SCOUTS I'M NO LONGER HUMAN." The tips of her gloves suddenly ruptured as her claws sprouted, this time her transformation from human to werewolf didn't feel as painful, instead it felt almost natural, like she'd been a Werewolf her entire life. Jupiter suddenly tripled in height, and soon added a good twenty pounds of muscle to her weight, blood red fur sprouted all over her body, her hair changed into a flowing red main, her teeth lengthened becoming razor sharp fangs. Her nose and mouth pushed out forming the Werewolf's muzzle, her ears pushed up the side of her head, and formed a pair of pointed wolf like ears, she suddenly sprouted a bushy tail that was covered in blood red fur. The final and most bazaar thing to change on her was her outfit, with the exception of her gloves and boots, her sailor suit had expanded to accommodate Blood Moon's size, it suddenly changed color from green to blood red, it also took on a more armor like appearance. When the change ended Blood Moon let out a loud howl.

The Werewolf eyed Avery and Prisma with a look of pure rage to her eye. Rini though still couldn't believe what she'd just seen.

"Sailor Jupiter you're a," Rini said, with a hint of fear to her voice.

"Uh," Blood Moon replied, trying to explain the sudden transformation she'd undergone, "let's see here Werewolf, shape shifter, or as my kind likes to call itself, Lycan take your pick." The Werewolf then turned her attention to the two Nega Moon warriors.

"I warned you," Blood Moon said, "now let Rini go."

"What in the name of the Nega Moon," Avery said, as Blood Moon tore herself free of Avery's whip, "well this form or that you're finished." Avery discharged a burst of Nega Energy; however before Avery's attack could even strike the ground, Blood Moon dodged the attack.

Outside of the store, Darien was desperately trying to break the door down, to get back into the store. After hearing the sounds of battle he'd forgotten all about getting the other Sailor Scouts, he knew full well that something was terribly wrong when the sounds of a snarling wolf began being heard. Suddenly he heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching in the distance. A few moments later a black 2002 Yamaha YZF-R1 motorcycle with a rider dressed in all black and looking like a cowboy from an American western, screeched to a halt.

De Gara climbed off his bike and didn't even bother exchanging eye contact with Darien.

"Wait," Darien shouted, "you can't go in there." De Gara simply sighed

"Let me guess," De Gara said, "trouble." Darien looked at De Gara with a confused look to his face.

"How do you know?" Darien asked

"Call it a lucky guess," De Gara replied, calmly, "now would you please get out of my way, while I go save the day, again."

"No you don't understand," Darien said, but De Gara De Gara simply pushed him to the side, "there are powerful forces in there."

"Uh let me guess," De Gara said, "powerful evil has taken control of the supermarket, and I can tell by the tone of your voice that you're not here for the fresh air, I'm also guessing that a certain someone, who shall remain nameless, went and got herself into trouble. Does that sum the situation up?"

"Yes," Darien replied, confused, "but how did?"

"Then I guess I'm happy I brought some friends," De Gara said, cutting Darien off before he had a chance to finish his statement. Suddenly the sky seemed to turn blacker then night, however as the giant black cloud began swarming past, Darien could see it wasn't a cloud at all.

"Where is she?" Avery snarled.

"Behind you Nega Trash," Blood Moon shouted, the only the Avery felt when she looked behind her was Blood Moon's claws slicing into her face.

"MY FACE," Avery shouted, "MY PERFECT FACE. I'M GOING TO HAVE THAT PELT OF YOURS FOR A COAT. DROID AVACODO TEACH WHAT EVER SHE IS A LESSON." At once the third woman leapt over the heads of Avery and Prisma, in the process changing into the same creature Lita had encountered at De Gara's shop early in the day.

"AVACADO SABER," Avocado shouted, as she drew a banana from her belt, instantly the banana opened to reveal a steel sword.

"Bye, bye puppy dog," Avocado shouted, as she loomed over Blood Moon she brought her saber down, however the Werewolf managed to dodge the saber, unfortunately she was still getting use to having legs of a wolf, and she plunged head first into a near by stack of egg cartons, sending nearly half of them careening down on top of her. Worse the moment, Blood Moon managed to claw her way out of the mess, she was beginning to feel incredibly week, to the point she could barely stand up.

"What's wrong with me?" Blood Moon asked, trying to figure out why she felt so weak, "I've transformed, and last night I could barely sit still, so why can't I even stand up?"

"What's wrong little puppy," Avocado said, laughing, "Running out of spunk." Avocado held her sword over her head and prepared to strike the final blow, however before she could the windows to the store suddenly exploded, and a massive cloud seemed to enter the store. Thanks to her heightened senses Blood Moon could see and hear that what was entering the room wasn't a cloud but a gigantic flock of Giant Vampire Bats.

"OH," Prisma snarled, as the bats surrounded the three Nega Moon warriors, "WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?" As she began swatting at the bats, she dropped Rini. But before Rini could move she spotted a dark figure entering the store through the swarm of bats. He was clad in all black, with a black cowboy hat on his head, dark sunglasses over his eyes, and a black trench coat and cowboy boots. De Gara didn't even flinch as he walked up to Avocado and proceeded to punch her right in the face, sending her careening into a near by shelf.

"I decided to collect early," De Gara snarled, it was then he eyed Blood Moon, barely able to stand up, "let me guess you've transformed and you haven't fed yet?" He snapped his fingers and the bats began to disperse.

"One question," Blood Moon asked, "what kept you? And for the record everything in this store is rotten or spoiled."

"Oh you know," De Gara replied, "got stuck in traffic, had to find the place, you know the usual." He grabbed the Werewolf by the hand and pulled her to her feet.

"YOU AGAIN," Prisma shouted, "well this time you're on our turf. Droid Avocado destroy both of them."

"I'll deal with them," De Gara said, "you just find yourself something to eat, and I don't mean Human flesh."

"I maybe hungry," Blood Moon replied, angrily, "but I'm not that hungry."

"AVACADO BOMBS," Avocado shouted, as she hurled a cluster of pineapple bombs at De Gara. The Protector didn't even flinch as he drew his trade mark Katana, and began twirling the curved blade in front of him. The pineapples suddenly came to a halt right in front of him.

"Excuse me," De Gara said, smiling, "I believe these belong to you, and for the record I hate pineapples." He struck the pineapples with the blade of his sword and sent them careening back at Avocado. The pineapples exploded right when they slammed into the ground, covering Avocado in smoke.

"Well that wasn't much fun," De Gara said.

"Don't count on it boss," a voice said, over the radio in his ear, "She's not dead."

"You know Melvin," De Gara replied, smiling, "I hate it when you do this."

"Sorry it's just that," De Gara cut him off mid sentence.

"Cut to the chase will you how do I kill it?" De Gara said angrily.

"I'm picking up a jewel of some kind hidden deep within her belly," Melvin replied, "if you take it out, the creature should fall apart."

"That's all I need to know," De Gara replied, as he drew one of his .45 caliber hand guns and fired. The bullet streamed through the air, and just as Avocado prepared for her next assault the bullet struck her dead center in the abdomen, shattering the violet jewel in the center. However, the moment the bullet entered her system; it began releasing a seething blue liquid that seemed to set Avocado on fire, burning her from the inside out till she was reduced to a pile of ashes.

"Well that was fun," De Gara said, as he holstered his pistol. He then turned his attention to Avery and Prisma.

"OH," Avery shouted, "I'm not going to let some two bit drifter turn us all shades of red." Avery brought her whip around and prepared to strike, however before her whip could find its mark Blood Moon leapt in front of it, taking the blow right to the face, which left a blood red streak across her muzzle and right up to her left eye. Since Blood Moon's fur was the same color as her blood, it seemed to absorb the blood that was pouring out of the gash.

"Brave of you puppy," Avery said, laughing, "But not good enough." Blood Moon simply smiled, her bright white fangs glistening in the fading sunlight, slowly the gash on her face began to heal.

"Is that all you've got," Blood Moon said, snickering.

"What happened to 'all the meat was spoiled'," De Gara asked.

"They missed a couple T-Bone stakes," Blood Moon replied, "now are you going to help me out or not?" De Gara drew his katana.

"I thought you'd never ask," De Gara said, snickering. He held his sword up in a fighting stance, "I'll take the yellow one unless you want her."

"She's all yours," Blood Moon replied, as she lunged at Prisma, while De Gara focused on Avery. The nine foot Werewolf brought her razor sharp claws around and before Prisma could even block, Blood Moon's claws tore into her shoulders, and the Werewolf pinned her to the wall.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH RINI?" Blood Moon snarled, as her claws dug deeper into Prisma's shoulders.

"None of your business fluffy," Prisma shouted, as she discharged a burst of Nega Energy into the Werewolf's chest, blowing Blood Moon clear across the room. Slowly Blood Moon regained her foot, and once again the wound that had been inflicted seemed to heal almost instantly.

"Nice try," Blood Moon said, snickering, "care to try that again."

De Gara managed to dodge many of Avery's blasts, however a few had found their marks, sending him careening into a near by shelf, the impact of his body slamming into the shelf caused the rotted packaging to finally give way covering the young soldier in slime and rotten vegetables.

"Great," De Gara snarled, "now I can add dry cleaning to your bill." He reached behind his back, and suddenly unsheathed two daggers he had concealed under his coat. As Avery moved in for the kill, De Gara hurled the first dagger at the Nega Moon warrior. The dagger punched through her wrist like a hot knife through butter, though De Gara was a half-breed his strength was great enough that it sent Avery flying into a near by support column. As Avery screamed in pain, De Gara hurled his second dagger at her, this time punching through her thigh.

"You know," De Gara said, as he approached the struggling Avery, "I'm getting a little tired of this game, so how about we end it." He pulled a small silver cylinder from his belt.

"What's that?" Avery asked.

"This Grandma," De Gara replied, smiling, "is a Flame Grenade," he pressed a small red button on the top, "give my regards to your boss." He tossed the cylinder onto Avery's chest, and almost instantly the Nega Moon warrior erupted into a ball of fire. As Avery's screams began to fade De Gara's own heightened sense of hearing picked up the sounds of Prisma's screams coming from the back of the store.

Blood Moon shifted from paw to paw in her hiding place, waiting for her pray to come within range. She could smell Prisma's fowl stench. As the Nega Moon warrior approached Blood Moon's heightened senses of hearing and sight began picking up Prisma's labored breathing, from her hiding place Blood Moon could see that for the first time in her life, Prisma was deathly frightened. In her mind Blood Moon kept telling herself she was still Lita Kino, a Sailor Scout, but she was also a wolf, and as a wolf she needed to hunt. The previous night Blood Moon hadn't had a chance to use her new powers to their full strength, now she had that chance.

Finally Prisma came within range, and Blood Moon leapt out from behind a stack of artificial plants, the only thing Prisma felt was Blood Moon's talons digging into her shoulders, as the Werewolf shoved her into a near by wall.

"You sure don't know how to stay quiet," Blood Moon snarled, as her talons dug deeper into Prisma's shoulders.

"And you don't know what you've walked into Wolfe," Prisma replied, smiling, she discharged a burst of Nega Energy into the Werewolf's stomach, blatting her across the room.

"I really need more practice at this whole Werewolf superhero thing," Blood Moon said, to herself, as she regained her footing. She suddenly took notice of something rather peculiar, holding out her front paws, she saw what looked to be electricity jumping from between her fingers, a few seconds later both of her paws were encased in raw electricity. Prisma let out a loud shout as she leapt over a collapsed shelf, charging her fist with Nega Energy, how ever just as she prepared to strike the final blow, Blood Moon, acting on instinct hurled both balls of lightning at the advancing Nega Moon Warrior. Both of her balls struck Prisma right in the heart, blowing a large hole right through her, Prisma's life less body fell to the ground, slamming into a pile of rotted meat.

"Blood Moon," De Gara shouted, as he located the Werewolf, "you okay?" Blood Moon just sat there, holding her paws in front of her, she had no idea that she had such power and for the first time since she'd been transformed Blood Moon was truly afraid of what she'd become, what if it had been an innocent person she'd blasted, worse what if had been one of her friends?

"Are you listening?" De Gara shouted. Blood Moon finally snapped out of her shock.

"Um sorry," Blood Moon said, as De Gara helped her up. It was at that moment Rini emerged from her hiding place, she simply looked at Blood Moon, expecting the Werewolf to attack her.

"Uh," Blood Moon said, "well I guess I owe you an explanation huh Rini."

"Wait a minute," De Gara said, "this kid saw you transform?"

"You could say that," Blood Moon replied, "but I had no choice." De Gara didn't say anything as he drew one of his pistols and pointed it at Rini's head. However just before he could fire, Blood Moon knocked the gun out of his hand.

"Are you crazy," Blood Moon shouted, "What did she do?"

"She saw you transform," De Gara replied, angrily, "do want her to squeal about what you are, and if you haven't noticed in all the movies, the Werewolf usually ends up getting chased by an angry mob armed with pitchforks and torches."

"I know but she's just a little kid," Blood Moon replied.

"Not a good enough reason," De Gara said, as he drew his other gun. However just before De Gara could pull the trigger, a blood red rose came flying out of no where, striking him in his hand, and knocking the gun from his grasp.

Stay Tuned for Part IV: Dracula


	4. Part IV: Kidnapping

Sailor Moon: The Last Werewolf

BY Dragonfang33

Part IV

Kidnapping

Location: The White Moon Shopping Center a few moments later

"How dare you attack an innocent child," a loud commanding voice said, "are you just a school yard bully?" At that moment a man dressed in a black tuxedo and wearing a black top hat and white mask appeared on the window ledge. Before either Blood Moon or De Gara had a chance to move, a bolt of fire suddenly shot of no where striking Blood Moon in the back blowing her clear across the room.

"Hold it right there you two," Sailor Moon shouted.

"Let me guess," De Gara said, under his breath, as he helped his injured comrade up, "friends of yours?" Blood Moon didn't say anything, the part of her that was still Lita wanted to blurt out her secret, but for some reason she couldn't. She still couldn't believe what had just happened; her friends had actually attacked her.

"Tell us where our friend is," Sailor Venus shouted, "and maybe we'll let you live."

"I uh," Blood Moon said, trying hard not to spill her secret, "listen this isn't what it looks like?"

"Yeah right Nega Trash," Sailor Moon shouted, "allow me to introduce myself I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice, and defender of the weak and innocent. In the name of the Moon I shall punish you."

"And we're the Sailor Scouts," the other girls said in unison.

'You know from the other side that is actually quite annoying,' Blood Moon thought to herself. For the next few minutes the two sides simply stood their ground, sizing each other up.

"Get the kid," De Gara said, breaking the silence, "and find a place to change back to your human form, I'll deal with them."

"Wait," Blood Moon said, "they're not the enemy, they just don't know about."

"I said," De Gara said, "I'll handle it." However the moment Blood Moon's taloned hand grabbed hold of Rini's arm, she felt Sailor Mars's pump slam into her face.

"You're not taking her anywhere fuz ball," Sailor Mars shouted, however before Sailor Mars had a chance to charge up her attack Rini jumped in front of the Werewolf.

"Stop," Rini shouted, "you don't understand." Sailor Venus suddenly grabbed her, and pulled her out of the way of Sailor Mars, who began charging up her next attack.

"Don't worry Rini," Venus said, "we're not going to let these Nega Creeps take you."

"THEY'RE NOT THE ENEMY," Rini shouted, but none of them were listening.

"Enough dodling," Tuxedo Mask snarled, as he leapt from his perch, drawing his trade mark cane weapon. However just as he came within range of De Gara, he suddenly stopped as if something had suddenly materialized in front of him. Suddenly the bones in Tuxedo Mask's right arm began to bend and brake, causing him to drop his cane.

"AH," Tuxedo Mask shouted, in pain, as his right arm twisted a full 180 degrees, "MY ARM. MY ARM."

"DARIEN," Sailor Moon shouted, as Tuxedo Mask fell to the ground, holding his shattered arm tightly. Sailor Moon suddenly drew her Moon Scepter, and prepared to finish the Protector off, De Gara didn't even flinch as the other Sailor Scouts closed in for the kill. What happened next caught the other Sailor Scouts completely caught off guard. All they saw was a bright silver streak and the sound of De Gara reshiething his sword. Sailor Moon looked at her scepter with complete fear, as it suddenly split in half, the top portion clattering to the floor, suddenly her trademark meatballs suddenly snapped off, leaving her with hair that came down to her shoulders, as did her tiara. Large chunks of Sailor Mars's and Sailor Venus's long hair snapped off until their hair only reached down to their shoulders, followed soon after by their tiaras, as for Sailor Mercury, her tiara suddenly snapped in half, the two golden pieces clattering to the floor.

"So these are the famous Sailor Scouts," De Gara said, laughing, "Pity I've seen better moves by little old ladies." He simply pushed Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus aside, and grabbed Rini by the collar of her shirt.

"Wolf girl," De Gara shouted, "come."

"I DO HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW," Blood Moon shouted, as she followed De Gara out of the store.

"Only when you've earned it," De Gara replied, smiling, "right now, you've got a long way to go before you can call yourself a Lycan."

"HAY," Sailor Moon shouted, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT, WE'RE SUPPOSE TO WIN ALL THE TIME." De Gara stopped in his tracks, and shot Sailor Moon a cold glance.

"Welcome to the real world Meatball breath," De Gara snarled, "do me a favor next time bring your wheel chairs and knitting needles, maybe then I'll have a challenge."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE," Sailor Mars snarled, as she began powering up her trademark fireball attack, "MARS SELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND." she hurled the rings of fire at De Gara, however before they even struck home, De Gara moved dashed out of the way. The next thing Sailor Mars felt, was De Gara's gloved fist slamming into her stomach, despite the fact that he wasn't that well built his fist still felt like solid concrete, as the other Sailor Scouts raced to their friend's aid, De Gara simply smiled as he turned his attention back to the others.

"Well that was fun," De Gara said, "have to do it again sometime, so who wants some dinner?"

High above the store stood a man with a gaze like ice; his eyes were as red as newly spilt blood. He was clad from head to toe in flowing black robes. His upper canines were effectively razor sharp fangs, designed for one thing, the consumption of blood. He was Nosferatu, a Vampire. Surrounding the Vampire were up to four massive pitch black wolf like creatures, similar in every aspect to Blood Moon, they were Dark Lycans, traitors to the Packs, servants to the Vampires.

"So," the Vampire said, smiling, "the sleeper has awakened."

"Lord Blackheart," one of the Dark Lycans added, "are you sure the kid's energy will be enough."

"Indeed," Blackheart replied, "we all sensed the child's power; it will be more then adequate for the Master's consumption. Find out where she lives, then we'll be paying her a visit."

"Yes my Lord," the Dark Lycan replied, "and what about the Protector and that other Werewolf?"

"Kill them," Blackheart said coldly, "but bring me the child alive, and unharmed."

"As you wish my lord," the Dark Lycan said, bowing.

Location: Outside of the Ikara's Sushi, and Western Cooking, Restaurant

De Gara stood watch outside of a long dark alley way that ran in between the Arcade and a warehouse, with Rini at his side.

"Will you hurry up," De Gara shouted, "God; my grandmother can change back faster then you." Blood Moon didn't even bother replying, as she felt he transformation take hold, slowly returning her to normal. Sailor Jupiter slowly powered down, praying that her school uniform wasn't shredded. Fortunately her outfit was completely intact.

"I guess I owe you thanks for saving me, and Rini," Lita said, emerging from the alley, it was then she grabbed Rini by the hand and began to make her way down the street.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," De Gara said, no sooner had he said one, he heard Lita's stomach begin to growl.

"NOT AGAIN," Lita grumbled.

"Didn't you ever wonder why you were so weak," De Gara said, "a Werewolf has to feed both before and after a transformation, or when ever he or she is hit by a craving. If not you could end up attacking Humans." That very thought of anything, other her completely losing her cool, causing her to attack Humans was enough to make Lita even more frightened of what she'd become. The thought of going on a blood thirsty rampage, even outside of Blood Rage's influence was on Lita's mind, as they made their way into the restaurant.

By the time the trio had found a seat, Lita was nearly in tears. She still couldn't believe her friends actually attacked her, with out even thinking about it.

"Will you pull yourself together," De Gara shouted, slamming his fist on the table, attracting the attention of nearly everyone in the restaurant.

"Pull myself together," Lita replied, finally losing it, "I'm turning into a monster, my friends think I'm an enemy, and now we're both probably number one on the most wanted list." Lita put her head down on the table and began crying her eyes out.

"For the last time," De Gara replied, "You're NOT turning into a monster. However your body is evolving to compensate for your new self."

"EVOLVING," Lita said, sobbing "I DON'T WANT TO EVOLVE INTO ANYTHING, I JUST WANT TO BE HUMAN AGAIN."

"Sheesh," De Gara replied, "you're making a scene, however I must confess something, there is a cure for Lycanthropy." Lita shot De Gara a cold glance, and looked as though she was ready to transform and bite his head off.

"WHAT," Lita shouted, silently counting to ten to keep form either transforming or strangling him.

"However," De Gara replied, "it would only work if taken before the first transformation, after that the virus will have completely altered your DNA, and the cure becomes toxic."

"What is it?" Rini piped in.

"There's an old poem," De Gara continued, "that my brother told me. "Even a man who is pure in heart and says his prayers by night. May become a Wolf when the Wolfsbane blooms and the autumn moon is bright."

"Didn't I hear that in some old movie?" Lita replied, "And what does it have to do anything."

"Wolfsbane," De Gara replied, "a rare plant that grows in only Tibet and Romania. The pollen acts as a cure to kill the virus that causes Lycanthropy. However, after the first transformation, the virus has become part of your genetic code, and for a Pure Blood Werewolf Wolfsbane pollen is extremely toxic, fatal if injected right into the heart. You've already gone through your first transformation, and your Werewolf Powers are now part of your genetic code, and Wolfsbane is now a death trap to you."

"What are you trying to say," Lita said.

"YOU'RE NOT HUMAN ANYMORE," De Gara snarled, "you may look like your old self now, but it's just a disguise. You're as much a wolf as you are human, and a wolf needs to feed." The very mention that she wasn't even human anymore was all that was needed to cause Lita to completely lose it. She put her head down on the table and began crying her eyes out.

"For the last time pull yourself together," De Gara said, "keep it up and we'll need a boat to get out of here." At that moment the waitress came over to take their order.

"Is everything alright," the waitress asked, taking note of the commotion.

"We're fine," De Gara replied, "my friend here just had a fight with her boyfriend. We'll have a dozen hamburgers, an order of chili dogs, and a milkshake for the runt."

"Uh okay," the waitress said, writing down the large order, "you guys must have a healthy appetite for an order that large."

"You have no idea," De Gara replied. Almost as if on queue Rini piped in with a question.

"Do you by any chance know where the Silver Crystal is?" Rini asked.

"Haven't heard of it," De Gara replied, laughing, "what is it some kind of New Age rock band I haven't heard about?" Rini couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

"You know what I'm talking about," Rini replied, "I know you have it, now hand it over."

"Are you deaf," De Gara asked, "I said I don't even know what you're talking about," he turned to face Lita, "do you know what the runt's talking about?" Lita simply looked out the window, and acted like she didn't hear De Gara's question. Before De Gara had a chance to try and get Lita's attention their order arrived, no sooner had the trays touched the table, then Lita completely lost control of her appetite, and dove face first into the plate of hamburgers, and began devouring the patties like a vacuum cleaner.

"Sheesh," Rini said, "like I said early, keep eating like that and you'll need a new wardrobe."

"WATCH IT SHRIMP," Lita snarled, as she devourered another burger, "I MAY NOT LOOK LIKE IT, BUT I'M STRONG ENOUGH TO BREAK YOU IN HALF WITH ONE FINGER."

"Easy there wolfie," De Gara said, reaching for one of his pistols, Lita didn't need her enhanced hearing to hear the sound of a gun being made ready to fire.

"Sorry," Lita replied, "I don't think I'll ever get use to being a Werewolf." Lita didn't have a chance to finish her statement, before she resumed her feeding frenzy.

"You know Rini's right," Lita said, in between bites, "if I don't get my appetite under control, I'm going to need a bigger wardrobe."

"No you won't," De Gara added, Lita began to blush she had been so busy pigging out that she hadn't realized she'd spoken out loud.

"What does that mean?" Lita asked

"Werewolves, even Evolving Cubs like you, have incredibly high metabolisms," De Gara replied, "a little something they get when after they first transform. In other words you can pig out on all the junk food you want and you won't gain so much as an ounce." It was at that moment Lita's eyes lit up.

'So unlike Serena, I can eat all the junk food I want and not ruin my figure,' Lita thought to herself, at that moment her hand went up, "WAITRESS BRING US 12 CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKES, A LARGE FUDGE CAKE, AND ANOTHER DOZEN HAMBURGERS."

"A toast," De Gara said, holding up his glass, with a nervous smile to his face, "to my big mouth."

"What do you mean by that?" Rini asked

"You could say," De Gara replied, "we're about to allow a certain waitress to retire early."

Location: Serena's Bedroom, a few hours later

"My hair," Serena said, with tears in her eyes, as she stroked her now shoulder length hair, "look what he did to my hair."

"You're sure about this," the sleek black cat that was lying on her bed asked, "He sliced the Moon Scepter in half as well as cut your meatballs off with one move?"

"Yes," Serena replied, as she burst into tears, "HOW WILL I EVER WIN DARIEN BACK NOW?"

"You're overreacting," Luna said, "Right now you need to focus on figuring out who that guy was, and especially what that wolf creature you all claim you saw was?"

"Why should we Luna," Serena replied, "I can't go out looking like this."

"BECAUSE RINI COULD BE IN DANGER," Luna snarled, "AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS YOUR HAIR AND DARIEN." At that moment there came a knock at the door.

"Rini thank heavens you're okay," Serena's mother said, from downstairs, "Thanks for brining her home Lita." The very mention of Lita's name sent Serena bolting down the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her.

"LITA," Serena shouted, pushing her mother out of the way, Serena's mom simply grunted at her daughter's rudeness, and made her way back to the kitchen.

"Thank heavens you're alright, we were looking every where for you." Serena said, embracing her friend.

"What's wrong Serena," Lita said, snickering at the site Serena's shorter hair, "you'd get a hair cut or lose a fight with a lawnmower?" Even Rini couldn't help but laugh at that joke.

"Very funny Lita," Serena said, "as a matter of fact I did, like my new style, let's just say it's early Samurai. Also did the others tell you, we have a pair of new "homework" problems." Lita couldn't help but gulp.

"No," Lita replied, trying desperately not to blow her identity, she knew full well that was Serena's "trying to keep our identities secret" voice, but then again, after what De Gara had done to the Scouts back at the supermarket, it wasn't surprising that they were both being labeled Nega Monsters.

"I uh," Lita said, tugging at the collar of her uniform blouse, desperately trying to keep from transforming in front of Serena, "I wasn't feeling well, so I left Rini with Darien and went home this is the first time I've heard of these "new problems."

"We got attacked," Serena whispered, praying her mother didn't hear her, "apparently the enemy has two new henchmen."

"What do you mean," Lita inquired, becoming even more nervous.

"One looked like a Human," Serena continued, "but we couldn't lay a finger on him, the other was a massive wolf, for the record the only thing worth mentioning about that wolf was the fact that I'd love to have it's fur coat, other then that I never saw such an ugly creature."

'Watch it Serena, that's me you're talking about.' Lita thought to herself, as she tried to keep her anger under control.

"Listen," Lita said, "I've got to go, I'm uh kind of on a date right now." Lita's hand flew to her mouth, but it was too late.

"Oh," Serena said, nudging Lita in the ribs, "and where is this mystery man?"

"Here," De Gara said, emerging from the shadows, it was then Serena memory began racing back to the events at the store.

"You," Serena said, under her breath, recognizing De Gara as the man who'd attacked her and the other Scouts.

"You'll do well to stay out of my way next time," De Gara said, whispering into Serena's ear, "Sailor Moon," De Gara turned his attention to Lita, "come on." He shot Serena the coldest gaze she'd ever seen as he and Lita vanished into the darkness, leaving a stuned Serena standing in the door way.

Location: Lita's Apartment, a few hours later

De Gara took a seat at the kitchen table, as Lita put the final touches on the fudge cake she'd been cooking since they'd got to her home.

"Nice place," De Gara said.

"Thanks," Lita replied, "My parents left it to me when they died." Lita summoned one of her claws, and divided the cake into four slices, before making her way back into the kitchen.

"Enjoy," Lita said, placing the cake onto the table, "my friends all love my cooking." De Gara couldn't help but smile, as he summoned one of his claws, and carved up a small slice of cake.

"So," Lita said, hesitantly, "are you a Werewolf too?"

"No," De Gara replied, "not really. I'm a Half-Breed."

"A what?" Lita asked curiously.

"I'm 1/2 Werewolf and 1/2 Vampire," De Gara continued, "my father was a Pack Chieftain, and my mother was a Vampire Scout. My turn for a question, the Werewolf who bit you, who was he?"

"Well I," Lita continued, "I didn't bother asking his name, I was just trying to help him after some thugs attacked him, and the next thing I knew he bit my arm, and of course two weeks later I transformed for the first time."

"That's not what I meant," De Gara replied, "I wanted to know his name."

"I already said I didn't ask his name," Lita replied, angrily.

"Okay," De Gara said, "just what did he look like?"

"Well," Lita continued, "he had fur similar to mine, except that it was starting to turn gray, he was massive I also noticed he had part of his lower jaw hacked off." Lita didn't even have a chance to finish her statement.

"That's enough," De Gara said, it was at that moment she noticed something emerging from beneath his sunglasses, it looked like a tear.

"Who was he," Lita asked, with a hint of curiosity to her voice.

"His name was Aladon," De Gara replied, "Aladon De Gara, he was my father." Lita couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Your father," Lita asked, in shock.

"Yeah," De Gara replied, "let's just say me and him weren't on speaking terms." Before De Gara had a chance to finish his statement, they heard a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that is," Lita asked, as she made her way to the door. Upon opening it she was greeted by two familiar faces. One was a young man with long brown hair that seemed to cover his eyes, and was dressed in weather beaten clothing. The other was a young man with blonde hair and dressed in a purple shirt, and red pants.

"Andrew," Lita said, smiling, "Chad what a surprise."

"Hay Lita," Andrew said, we were in the neighborhood and we thought we'd stop into say hi."

"Oh," Lita replied, smiling, "That's nice and all but I currently have a guest over."

"Don't worry," Chad replied, "we won't stay long Lita." Lita couldn't explain it but something in the back of her head told her that something was wrong.

"That's nice and all," Lita replied, "but I'm sorry, but uh, I've got to much to do, you know water my plants before they die."

"That's okay," Chad said, smiling as reached behind his back, the look to his face suddenly became far more serious, "because your dead too Packer." The next thing Lita saw was the silver streak of something emerging from behind Chad's back, it was then she saw what it was, a 9 mm Semi Automatic hand gun. Chad squeezed the trigger and fired at almost point blank range. Lita barely had time to duck as the silver bullet grazed her cheek. Lita fell to the ground, howling in pain. The tiny gash the bullet had caused to her face, burned like someone had just lit it on fire.

"You missed," Andrew shouted, pushing Chad into the apartment, "I thought you never miss."

"I don't," Chad shouted in reply, "the newbie got lucky." Lita slowly got back to her feet. Her eyes had once again turned feral yellow, her fingernails erupted as her claws once again emerged, she felt her teeth begin to lengthen forming her fangs. Lita turned to face her attackers, and lunged at them, bearing her teeth.

"Hurry up," Andrew said,

"I'm going as fast as I can," Chad replied, as he fired a second shot, this one tore into Lita's shoulder, and emerged from the other side. Unlike the previous tight, this time Lita felt as though her shoulder was going to explode. Andrew simply smiled as he spun kicked Lita in the stomach, sending her careening into the door frame of the kitchen.

"Finish her off," Andrew said, "quickly remember we still need to get the kid, or Lord Blackheart will have our heads." Before Chad even had a chance to reply a second shot rang out. Andrew stumbled for a second, looking down at his chest, he saw a small stream of blood oozing out from a small bullet hole. It was then Andrew let out an ear splitting scream, he felt like his body was on fire, slowly his skin began to burn off. Before long he'd erupted in flames, screaming as loud as he could, Andrew soon made his way out on to the balcony, and soon fell over the edge.

Standing at the other end of the room, with one of his pistols clasped in his hand was De Gara.

"Sorry I'm late," De Gara said, as he put his hand on Lita's shoulder, he then turned his attention to Chad, "now how to deal with you, let's see here, skin alive, no to messy, maybe chop you up, no to much work. Oh well," he drew one of his daggers, and tossed it at Chad, "the old fashioned way is always best." The silver knife tore into Chad's hand, emerging of the opposite side, and the force of De Gara throw was enough to send him careening into the wall.

"Thanks," Lita said, as she slowly began to return to normal, "but I don't understand, how do Andrew," her thoughts turned to Andrew, "ANDREW, WHERE'S ANDREW?"

"Probably splattered between here and Fourth Street," De Gara replied, "now before you say anything like how could you kill him, remember they were trying to kill you."

"But how do Chad and Andrew know what I am?" Lita asked, "I've told no one, except you, Melvin, and Rini?"

"Quite simple," De Gara replied, as he made his way over to Chad, and tore the sleeve off of his jacket revealing a scar carved in the shape of a black skull, "They're Dark Lycans, Werewolves like yourself, only they're Vampire servants, bodyguards, spies and the like. The moment you became a Werewolf, you developed a psychic connection with other Werewolves."

"That's impossible," Lita said, "If Chad or Andrew were Werewolves the Scouts would have known of it."

"They're older then they look," De Gara replied, "they're 2,000 years old, meaning their in their prime, they can transform at will, and are not limited to the full moon or emotions like you. Also didn't it occur to you guys that something's about Chad here's story didn't seem to add up, like the whole Rock Star thing, and the fact he can't sing a note? Or why he's never around when you guys get attacked?"

"What are you getting at?" Lita asked

"He's a spy," De Gara replied, as he ripped off Chad's other sleeve, "Come over here." Lita made her way over and spotted a second symbol, this one of a doubled tailed dragon.

"What is it?" Lita asked, curiously

"A Clan Marker," De Gara replied, "meaning our friend Chad here is someone's property, any other Vampire Clan tries to take this Lycan out and they'll be answering to his owner," De Gara took a good look at the glyph on Chad's arm, "Dracul, he's one of Blackheart's enforcers."

"Who?" Lita once again asked.

"Alacard Draculea," De Gara replied, "the leader of the Dracul Vampire Clan, they're the most powerful of the Clans, and by far the most dangerous. Everyone calls him Blackheart, because like his father, he's ruthless."

"How do you know all this?" Lita asked

"When you've fought a war for over 100 years," De Gara said, "you tend to learn a few things," he turned his attention back to Chad, "alright we're going to play a little game of 20 questions," De Gara drew his sword, "depending on how you answer, you may walk out of here with some of your limbs still attached. Now what were you doing here?"

"None of your business Half-Breed," Chad snarled.

"Wrong answer," De Gara said, as he brought his sword down on Chad's free arm, hacking it off, Chad screamed in pain, as his arm hit the floor, disintegrating, "Now what were you doing here?"

"We were ordered to kill you and the Packer," Chad replied.

"Now we're getting some where," De Gara said, smiling, "now is there anything else you want to tell?"

"No," Chad replied, this time De Gara didn't say anything, as he drew his second knife, and plunged it into Chad's shoulder.

"Are you sure," De Gara replied, "because I've got a lot of free time on my hands, you know the Simpsons aren't on till eleven, so we can do this all night if you want."

"We want the girl who was with you," Chad finally said, "She's the key." The very idea that an enemy would even consider going after Rini was all that was needed to push Lita over the edge, and was all that was need to cause her to sprout her tail.

"THE KEY TO WHAT TRAITOR," Lita snarled grabbing Chad by the collar of his shirt.

"Cool you jets puppy," De Gara said, grabbing Lita by the tail, "unless you want another outfit looking like it lost a fight with a paper shredder." Lita finally began to calm down before she triggered her full transformation.

"Okay," Lita replied, "now would let go of my tail." De Gara didn't say anything as he let her go.

"To awaken him," Chad replied, at that moment the sounds of police sirens could be heard in the distance.

"That's our queue to get lost," De Gara said, grabbing Lita by the hand. Though they didn't say anything they were both thinking the same thing, they had to get to Serena's house as fast as they could, and for a Werewolf and a Half-Breed that shouldn't have been much of a problem.

"Wait you said you'd let me go," Chad said, De Gara suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"You know I hate it when you guys can't figure out that I was lying," De Gara replied, running his fingers across the brim of his hat, "I do hope you've saved enough money for a good lawyer, because when those cops get here, well you can guess where I'm going with this, see ya." De Gara and Lita leapt from the window, sailing across the darkened sky to the building across the street just as the first police car showed up.

Location: The Tsukino Household, a few hours later

Serena, Rini and the rest of the family had just sat down. Ikuko Tsukino had prepared one of her famous Barbequed Roasts for her family's enjoyment that night. As the meal began the rest of the family simply looked at Serena with confused looks to their faces. Usually at a meal like what they were having you couldn't tell the difference between Serena and a vacuum cleaner with rabies. But tonight Serena was just sitting there, with tears in her eyes.

"Serena this isn't about the hair thing is it?" Kenji Tsukino asked.

"It's not that bad Serena," Ikuko added

"Yeah it's worse," Rini piped in.

"Watch it you little spore," Serena replied, angrily. Before Kenji could form a reply a loud knock came at the door.

"Who could that be," Ikuko asked, as she made her way to the door. The family waited for a few seconds to hear Ikuko's voice, instead all they heard was silence. When Ikuko finally returned she was dead quiet, and ghastly pale.

"Honey," Kenji asked, "are you okay, who was at the?" before Kenji had a chance to finish his question Ikuko collapsed to the floor, revealing a gaping hole in her neck. Behind her stood Blackheart, flanked by two of his Enforcers.

"B- 1960," Blackheart said, whipping Ikuko's blood from his mouth, with a small cloth "lousy year, but satisfying none the less."

"WHO ARE YOU WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Kenji shouted, reaching for a butcher knife.

"Her," Blackheart replied, pointing his gloved finger at Rini, "give me the girl and I promise I'll make your deaths painless."

"Kids go get help," Kenji shouted, "I'll deal with them." Kenji leapt forward, and plunged the butcher knife into Blackheart's chest. The Vampire Lord simply stood their, and looked at Kenji with his piercing red eyes.

"Is that all," Blackheart asked, "You think a mire knife can kill me? Then again you can't kill me with mortal weapons," the Vampire grabbed Kenji by the hand and plunged the knife deeper into his heart, "I'm already dead." With that final statement the Vampire grabbed Kenji by the back of the head, and extended his fangs. The last thing Kenji felt was two sharp pains on the side of his neck, as Blackheart's fangs tore into his arteries. A few seconds later the Vampire tossed Kenji's body aside, and pulled the butcher knife form his chest.

"Get the girl," Blackheart ordered, "as for the one who's protecting her, feel free to have a midnight snack."

"Thank you master," the two Enforcers said, "what about the boy?"

"Let him go," Blackheart said, "our objective is the girl."

"Very well," the two Enforcers said, as they charged after two girls.

Serena threw Rini into her bed room and barricaded the door with anything that wasn't nailed down.

"Serena," Luna said, yawning, "what's wrong?"

"VAMPIRES," Serena shouted, barely able to breath, "VAMPIRES FUZZ BALL THAT'S WHATS WRONG."

"You mean the Negaverse?" Luna asked.

"NO," Serena replied, "NOT THE NEGAVERSE, THE OTHER KIND OF VAMPIRE, THE ONE THAT DRINKS BLOOD, AND TURNS YOU INTO ONE OF HIS UNDEAD SERVENTS."

"How do you know they're what did you call them, Vampires," Luna asked

"One of them bit my parents on the neck, and drank their blood," Serena replied, with tears forming in her eyes, "what more proof do you need." Suddenly the sound of a fist pounding at the door echoed through the room.

"HAND OVER THE GIRL," one of the Enforcers shouted.

"Never," Serena shouted, as she reached for her transformation broach. Suddenly she felt a cold clammy hand on grab her arm.

"Release," Blackheart said, as he gazed into her crystal blue eyes, for the first time Serena could feel her will break, and her locket clattered to the floor.

"Good," Blackheart said, as he extended his fangs, and sank them into Serena's neck. At that moment the two Enforcers came bursting into the room.

"Grab the girl," Blackheart shouted, tossing Serena's body aside, "we have to return to the Rose Mansion at once." One of the Enforcers grabbed Rini by the collar of her shirt. With their prize in their grasp the three Vampires shed their disguises becoming colossal human like bats, with 16 foot wingspans, eyes as red as blood, and mouths full of razor sharp teeth. With what little strength she had left Serena crawled to the window just in time to see the bats take to the sky and head in the direction of a lovely mansion perched on the top of a hill at the edge of the city.

Stay tuned for Part V: Vladislav Draculea

PS: For those of you who don't know that name, he is the most famous Vampire of all time: Count Dracula


	5. Part V: Blackheart

Sailor Moon: The Last Werewolf

BY Dragonfang33

Part V

Blackheart

Location: Rooftops of Tokyo, near the Tsukino Household

The moment Lita hit the roof of the building across the street from Serena's house, she couldn't help but gaze behind herself, at how far she'd just jumped, either way she sliced it, being able to jump six blocks, or cover nearly 12 blocks in under 2 minutes was something that until last night was something she thought had been impossible, clearly she was beginning to once again have second thoughts about spending the rest of her life as a Werewolf.

"You know a girl can actually grow to like this," Lita said to herself, "all in all being a Werewolf seems to be better then being human."

"How about keep it down," De Gara said, turning his attention from watching Serena's house, "Evolving Cubs, can't keep themselves under control for more then ten seconds, or keep their egos in check."

"I heard that," Lita replied, "or have you forgotten I have super hearing?"

"You know," De Gara said, "You've only had your powers for one full day, and I'm already contemplating putting Wolfsbane in you myself," he quickly changed the subject, "if you want to know the coast is clear." De Gara and Lita made their way down from the roof, and made their way toward Serena's house. However before they reached the door, Lita's heightened sense of smell picked up a scent that nearly drove her crazy.

"DE GARA," Lita snarled, grabbing his arm, "THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG, I SMELL, BLOOD."

"Thanks for the information Wolfie," De Gara said, pointing to her arm, "now move it or lose it." De Gara pushed open the door, resting one hand on one of his pistols, and slowly made his way in, the room itself was pitchblack, with the only light coming from the kitchen.

"What can you see," De Gara asked, Lita's eyed became more wolf like, allowing her to see in the dark.

"BLOOD," Lita replied, barely able to keep herself under control, "lots of it."

"Come on," De Gara said, "but be careful, and try to keep yourself under control, the last thing I need is you going ballistic." The two made their way toward the kitchen, once there they found Ikuko Tsukino, lying in a pool of blood on the floor.

"Mrs. Tsukino," Lita shouted, as she raced to Ikuko's aid, however the moment she felt blood on her hand, Lita sat there looking at her blood covered hand for a few seconds, she tried to keep her instincts under control, then it dawned on her she wanted to taste the blood on her hand.

'No,' Lita thought to herself, 'I'm a Human Being, a Sailor Scout. I'm not a wolf.' But it was no use, whether she wanted to admit it or not she was human only in appearance, her DNA, her mind, all told her that like it or not she was a wolf. Breathing in heavily, she began licking the blood from her hand, trying to sedate her craving. No sooner had her tongue touched the blood, she felt a hand tighten around her. What she saw next sent shockwaves through her, Ikuko stood up, opening her eyes which had turned death black, and letting out a snarl that sounded as inhuman as it could get.

"DE GARA," Lita shouted, as she extended her claws, "DE GARA GET IN HERE."

"This had better be good," De Gara said, as he came into view, "I was," De Gara didn't have a chance to finish his statement, "WHOA."

"Boss," a voice over the radio in his ear said, "what's wrong?"

"GHOULS," De Gara replied, drawing one of his hand guns.

"DE GARA NO," Lita shouted, "its Mrs.," she didn't have a chance to finish her statement before a gunshot echoed through out the house. Ikuko let out a scream as a silver bullet passed through her heart, ejecting its contents, a stream of liquid sunlight into her blood stream, setting her on fire from the inside out.

"You shot Mrs. Tsukino," Lita said.

"LOOK AT HER NECK," De Gara shouted, pointing to the two puncture wounds on the side of her neck, "THOSE ARE VAMPIRE BITE MARKS." Before De Gara had a chance to finish his statement, he was grabbed from behind. It was very rare for a veteran Protector to be ambushed, especially by a Ghoul, and for De Gara it was an embarrassment, as he tried to get the Ghoul that was once Kenji Tsukino off of him.

"I COULD USE SOME HELP HERE," De Gara said, trying to shake the Ghoul off, by slamming him into every wall he could find. Yet Lita just sat there, looking over the body that was once Ikuko Tsukino, she was white as a sheet.

"SOS," De Gara shouted, as he fell to the floor, still trying to get the Ghoul off him, still Lita didn't move.

"MAYDAY," De Gara yelled, still trying to break lose, finally his cries for help snapped her out of her daydream.

"Sorry," Lita said, with a dazed tone to her voice, "do you need some help?"

"HELP WOULD BE VERY NICE," De Gara shouted, as he slammed the Ghoul into the table. It was at that moment; the Ghoul set eyes on Lita, and lunged toward her. Lita barely was able to get out of the way as the Ghoul attempted to sink his teeth into her shoulder. The Ghoul turned to her, bearing what little teeth it had left, and once again charged toward her. Lita quickly extended her claws, and with all her might slashed the Ghoul in the face, to her amazement her claws cut through the Ghoul's skin like it wasn't even there, slashing off half of his face.

"Whoa," Lita said, looking at her hand, "didn't know my claws were that strong." The Ghoul let out an ear shattering screech, forcing Lita to cover her ears. It was then the Ghoul once again charged toward her. Lita this time managed to leap over the Ghoul landing on the other side, and with out even thinking about it, plunged her fist right through him. The Ghoul grunted before finally falling over.

Lita stood over the body of what had once been Kenji Tsukino, looking at her blood covered hand; her yellow eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

"Took you long enough," De Gara said, snapping Lita out of her daydream, "what were doing taking a coffee break?"

"I'm sorry," Lita replied, "I've just never had to kill my best friend's family before."

"Don't worry I'm fine," De Gara said, annoyed, "right now we'd better focus on finding the little brat and the big brat." It was at that moment Lita's attention turned toward Serena.

"Serena," Lita said, as she bolted toward Serena's bed room.

"Will you," De Gara said, angrily, as he followed her, "God you're worse then my last customer."

Lita burst through the door to Serena's bedroom, neither Serena, Sammy nor Rini was anywhere to be found, but the room itself was covered in blood, and scattered body parts, bits of skin were scattered across the floor, walls, and bed. The only thing that identified their victim as a young boy were the tattered bits of clothing that were scattered across the room. For De Gara this was something all too common, especially with newly transformed Vampires, but for Lita, even though she was a Werewolf, she still felt sick to her stomach at the site before her.

"De Gara," Lita asked, "can I borrow your hat?"

"Why," De Gara asked, removing his cowboy hat.

"Because I'm going to puke in it," Lita replied, trying desperately to hold her lunch in.

"Not on your life wolfie," De Gara said, "do that and I'll kill you myself," he placed his hat back on his head, it was at that moment De Gara heard what sounded like scrapping coming from the closet.

"Cover me," De Gara said, as he made his way over to the closet, his hand was resting on the hilt of one of his pistols, as he slowly opened the door. Almost as if on queue a pitch black cat leapt out of the closet, and right onto Lita.

"LITA," Luna shouted, completely ignoring the fact that De Gara was in the room, "THANK THE MOON, YOU'RE OKAY."

"What happened," Lita asked

"Did I miss something," De Gara added, "since when do cats talk?" Lita wasn't listening; instead she was more focused on finding out what happened.

"What happened here Luna," Lita asked

"It was Serena," Luna replied, "she turned into some sort of bat creature, and just attack Sammy."

"What," De Gara asked.

"She said," Lita replied, "That Serena turned into some kind of creature," De Gara cut Lita off right there.

"Oh no," De Gara shouted, as he bolted down the stairs, with Lita and Luna not far behind. De Gara didn't say anything, as he peered through the darkness.

"De Gara what's wrong?" Lita asked

"How could I be so stupid," De Gara said, to himself, "She's no where in sight."

"What's wrong," Lita asked, again.

"She's been," De Gara replied, "bitten by a Vampire," he then turned his attention to Luna, "did you overhear anything, like where she was going?"

"No," Luna replied, "I was too busy hiding in the closet."

"And wetting yourself," De Gara asked

"Very funny," Luna replied, "NOW WOULD YOU EXPLANE WHAT IS GOING ON," it was then Luna took notice of Lita's eyes, "AND WHAT'S WITH YOUR EYES LITA?"

"Uh," Lita replied, trying not to reveal her secret to Luna, "I don't know what you're talking about Luna, I guess it's just the light in here."

"Enough," De Gara said, "can you tell us anything useful, or have I just found my new throw rug."

"I heard the men who attacked us talking," Luna replied, "They mentioned something about taking Rini to the Rose Mansion."

"Then it's to the Rose Mansion," De Gara said, before taking his leave.

"Wait," Lita asked, "What about Serena, I mean we have to find her."

"Trust me," De Gara replied, "you don't want to find her."

"But why," Lita pleaded, "we have to help her, she'd never abandon me or any of the other scouts."

"Abandon you," De Gara replied, "you're friends don't even know what you are, she's Nosferatu, a Vampire, you're a Lycan, a Werewolf."

"Lita," Luna asked, "What's he talking about?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lita asked, angrily, trying to keep from transforming.

"The moment you became a Werewolf," De Gara continued, "you became part of this war, a war of extermination between Vampires and Werewolves, and if your friend has become a Vampire, well she's not your friend anymore."

"YOU'RE LYING," Lita shouted, not wanting to believe what she had just heard.

"The hatred between Vampire and Werewolf," De Gara said, "is something you can't control, it's in your blood wolfie," it was then De Gara changed the subject, "right now we have to focus on finding the brat before those fang heads do something, let's just say you don't want to know," just as he was about to take his leave, De Gara stopped in his tracks, "oh and don't tell Melvin I," he suddenly hear the sound of laughing over the radio in his ear, "left my radio on again didn't I?"

Location: Negamoon Starship Avenging Wrath, over Tokyo, a half hour later

"Shall I stop it Rubius?" Avery asked, Rubius and a small phantom like entity remained silent, as they remained focus on Sailor Jupiter's transformation from Human to Werewolf.

"No," Rubius replied, "let it run a little longer," he turned his attention to the phantom like entity standing next to him, "Wiseman why do you think that Sailor Scout found it necessary to change to this form?"

"I don't know Rubius," Wiseman said, "I find it most interesting though."

"I know," Rubius added, "this was a power I didn't realize that Sailor Scout possessed, what disturbs me is the idea that there might be more like her out there."

"Oh do tell it Rubius," Avery asked, happily.

"It's an old 20th Century story I heard before we were exiled," Rubius replied, laughing, "a story of Humans with the power to change into Wolves in the light of a Full Moon, Lycanthropes I believe they were called, they even had a name for one of them: Werewolves."

"Well she obviously not an average," Avery added, "what did you call it, Wolf-were, because there isn't a Full Moon for another month."

"Most interesting," Wiseman added, "someone with that kind of power would make a powerful ally, Avery see if you can locate that Sailor Scout, or any like her, and bring them to me."

"Of course Wiseman," Avery replied, as she passed through one of the mirrors that hung on the wall.

Location: Just outside the Rose Mansion, an hour later

Lita had spent the better part of an hour telling Luna about everything that had happened to her, from being bitten by the Aladon in the park, to the fight at the supermarket. Of course the part about the supermarket battle was all that was needed to send Luna into a panic.

"YOU MEAN THAT WOLF CREATURE WAS YOU!!!" Luna said, trying desperately to avoid having a Heart Attack.

"Yes," Lita replied

"Well why didn't you say something Lita," Luna asked, "If we had known," De Gara cut her off.

"You would still have attacked us," De Gara added.

"No we wouldn't have," Luna replied, "Lita why didn't you tell us, Sailor Moon could have made you normal again." Lita fell silent for a few moments before forming a reply.

"I don't want to be normal," Lita said, sending shock waves through Luna's body, "truth is I like what I've become."

"What are you trying to say Lita," Luna replied, "you can't like being a Werewolf, I mean turning into a monster at every Full Moon?"

"No," Lita said, cutting Luna off, "you're wrong Luna, I like being a Werewolf."

"Funny," De Gara added, turning his attention away from spying on the Mansion, "Back at the restraint you were begging me for a cure, what brought about the change of heart?"

"Lately I just can't shake the feeling," Lita replied, "that I was always meant to be a Werewolf, I mean ever since my transformation at the supermarket, I've been feeling like having these powers was my real destiny," she began smiling at how stupid her explanation sounded, "also my Werewolf powers do come in handy."

"I don't mean to change the subject," De Gara said, "but has anyone seen," he was cut off by the sound an ear splitting scream, as a young boy on a bike came flying through the darkness, and plowed head first into a tree.

"Never mind," De Gara added, as he went over to Melvin's aid, "Keep this up kid and your dentist will be able to retire."

"Very funny," Melvin added.

"Tell me," De Gara said, "you didn't forget to bring what I asked?"

"Of course not," Melvin replied, handing De Gara a small suit case.

"Good," De Gara said, "at least you're good for something, other then crashing through a window, and trying to send me to a quick and painful death."

"Okay one question," Lita continued, "what's in the suit case?"

"My girlfriend Betsy," De Gara replied, as he set the suitcase down.

"One small girlfriend," Lita added, "what did you do chop her up?" De Gara didn't reply, as he removed a wrist mounted crossbow from the suitcase.

"Lita," De Gara said, "meet Betsy." Lita didn't know weather to be embarrassed or angry, for falling for the oldest joke in the book.

"Now," De Gara continued, "I do believe we have a party to crash."

"Well good luck," Melvin said, as he climbed on his bike.

"Where do you think you're going," De Gara asked, grabbing Melvin by the collar of his shirt.

"Home," Melvin asked, it was then he took notice of the look to De Gara's face, "OH NO, LOOK I'M NOT A FIELD MAN."

"Tough luck," De Gara replied, "let's go."

"But De Gara wait," Melvin said, chasing after him, "De Gara I don't want to go on a mission of certain death, again." But it was too late.

"So do you have any idea on how we get in," Lita inquired, "I mean the last time I checked I'm a Werewolf not a Chameleon, and you're a what ever."

"Working on it," De Gara replied, with an annoyed tone to his voice, at that moment De Gara and Lita's heightened hearing picked up the sounds of someone approaching, a young couple suddenly emerged from the darkness. One was a young woman dressed in a dark green evening gown embroidered with bright pink roses. The other was a young man dressed in a pitch black tuxedo; both of them were also wearing bright white masks.

"Problem solved," De Gara added

"Wait a minute," Luna said, "You're not seriously thinking of attacking them?"

"Let me think," De Gara replied, "YES."

Location: Hidden Chamber, Beneath the Rose Manner

The hidden chamber was circular in shape, with no fewer then three levels. On the top and middle levels rows of Vampire Troopers, all of whom wore pitch black uniforms with heavy black flack jackets and featureless face shields over their faces, stood at attention with their M16 and M4A2 rifles held across their chests. On the lower level was a large pool, filled with what appeared to be blood.

Blackheart entered the room, flanked by his Dark Lycan Bodyguards. He proceeded to toss Rini to the floor.

"What do you want?" Rini asked, "I haven't done anything to you."

"Patience," Blackheart said, pulling a dagger from beneath his cape, "you'll find out in due time."

Location: Near the entrance of the Rose Mansion, a few minutes later

Lita was still breathing heavily, even after she'd knocked the young woman out, and taken her gown. It was her first time hunting in the wilderness, and compared to what had happened at the market, it felt more natural, more exhilarating.

'I guess,' Lita thought to herself, 'getting use to these new instincts is going to take some time.' It was then she spotted the body of the woman she'd knocked out, and suddenly a wave of fear washed over her, she began to wonder what would have happened if De Gara hadn't been standing behind her, or she'd been hunting for a meal?

"Good job," De Gara said, "now we can at least get in with out attracting attention," the trio began making their way toward the mansion.

"Alright," De Gara continued, "Listen carefully, Vampire Hunting 101, Crosses, Holy Water, Garlic, Stakes, Running Water, and the like don't do squat, trust me I've lost count of how many churches I've been called in to clear out, and how many Vampires I've found eating Garlic Pizza. So Rule #1: forget what you've read in comic books and seen in movies. Silver only strips a Vampire of his/her disguise for 24 hours making them vulnerable to sunlight," he handed her one of his pistols, "you know how to use that wolfie?"

"I'm a fast learner," Lita replied, as she hid the weapon in her gown's side pocket.

"Round's already chambered," De Gara continued, "Hollowed Silver Bullets filled with Liquid Sunlight, you aim directly for the heart, in your wolf form make sure you bite them directly in the neck. Miss and you'll find yourself on the menu or in your case Drawn and Quartered and then placed on the menu." Lita swallowed hard, at that thought.

"Pardon Measure and Madame," the bouncer at the front door said, "do you have invitations?" De Gara simply smiled. The next thing the bouncer felt was De Gara's fist slamming into his face, and his body slamming into the wall behind him.

"Wait here," De Gara said, as Melvin moved the bouncer's body into the near by bushes.

"Thank you," Melvin replied, "so what do I have to do this time?"

"Well," De Gara replied, "just make sure no one else gets in after us, and if they happen to be Vampires, well scream like a little girl, run around like a maniac, and jump through the window." Melvin's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Come on," Melvin added, "I've only done that twice."

"A day," De Gara replied, before turning his attention to Lita, "well let's go crash this party." Before Lita could even form a reply, De Gara had dragged her in.

Location: Main Ball Room, Rose Manson, a few minutes later

The Ball Room was a light with activity; the sounds of classical music echoed through out the room, the guests danced the night away, or were talking about the latest world events or scientific theories.

"I hate these kinds of parties," De Gara said, as he scanned the room for any signs of Vampires, "Nothing good to drink, no pizza, too bright."

"Come on," Lita added, "you got to admit you need to get out of that stuffy store of yours," it was then she spotted the buffet table, "Excuse me a minute." Overcome by desperate hunger, Lita bolted over to the buffet.

"You've got to be kidding," De Gara mumbled to himself, as he took a seat near the entrance.

Lita's eyes lit up with joy when she gazed upon the buffet table, she filled her plate to the point where it would burst, and made her way back to the table where De Gara was sitting, and with out even saying anything dove head first into her meal.

"Sheesh," De Gara said, taking notice of everyone staring at them, "do you think you could maybe show a little control when it comes to running up one hell of a catering bill?"

"Sorry," Lita said, in between bites, "Weren't you the one who said I have to feed before and after a transformation, I mean if I have to transform, I'd like to be at full strength this time."

"Yeah but," De Gara replied, "I didn't mean make a complete pig out of yourself."

"Hay even before I became a Werewolf I liked to eat," Lita said

"I figured that part out when you ran my bank account to zero with your feast at the restaurant," De Gara replied

Lita reached for a glass of orange juice that was sitting on the table, and inadvertently crushed it; spilling the contents all over her dress. Of all the powers Lita had gained since becoming a Werewolf, her increased strength was the hardest one to control. All day, she'd inadvertently crushed door knobs, ripped class room doors from their hinges, and rather embarrassingly smashed one of the local arcade's video games, after it froze.

"Great, do I have to be this strong in my Human form," Lita grumbled under her breath, as she tried to wipe the juice from her dress, "I can't even hold a glass for more then three seconds with out crushing it, and I can't go anywhere with out running up a massive bill for damages." De Gara though wasn't paying attention, instead he was focused his attention on a young man near the far end of the room.

"HAY," Lita said, trying to gain De Gara's attention, "are you even listening?"

"I'm sorry," De Gara replied, snapping out of his daydream, "did you say something important, or do you just enjoy the pleasure of striking up a meaningless conversation?"

Lita silently counted to ten to keep from putting her fist through De Gara's face.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE THE MOST STUBBERN," Lita snarled, "ARAGENT, SELF ABSORBED."

"How about cool your jets Wolfie," De Gara replied, "before you start sprouting excess hair all over yourself," Lita sat down, trying desperately to keep from transforming in public.

"Now," De Gara continued, "down to business, take a look behind you," Lita spun around to see what De Gara was talking about, but all she could see were guests having a good time, and what looked to be two security guards, dressed in tuxedoes, on the edge of the crowd.

"Notice anything strange," De Gara asked

"No," Lita replied

"Let me rephrase that," De Gara added, "Do you smell anything strange?" Lita couldn't help but laugh at De Gara's comment.

"You've got to be kidding," Lita replied, "I can't smell that far away."

"You're a Werewolf aren't you," De Gara asked, "DO THE MATH?"

"Oh right," Lita replied, remembering that her sense of smell had drastically improved since her first transformation. She took a deep breath, and was suddenly over come by the stench of rotting flesh.

"OH GOD," Lita said, as she placed her had over her nose, "What is that?"

"Smells like rotting flesh," De Gara asked, "and possibly coming from those two suits over by the wall?"

"How did you know?" Lita asked

"When you've been fighting a war for over one hundred years you tend to learn a few things about your enemy," De Gara replied, quickly changing the subject, "Well let's go save the brat."

Location: Hidden Chamber, Beneath the Rose Manner

Blackheart held Rini down; as he prepared to plunge the dagger he'd drawn into her chest. Rini let out an ear shattering scream, as the room suddenly began to fill with raw moon energy. The energy seemed to swirl about the room, before connecting with the pool of blood in the center.

"Yes," Blackheart said, "now for the final touch," he brought the dagger down, plunging it into Rini's wrist; a stream of blood began flowing from the wound and into the pool.

High above the ceremony, De Gara and Lita looked, on as a figure, covered in blood seemed to rise from the pool.

"What's going on?" Lita asked

"I have no idea," De Gara replied, out of the corner he spotted Rini lying on the ground, her wrist slashed open by Blackheart's dagger.

"We can debate about what they're up to later," De Gara added, "right now I think the best thing we can do is save the brat before those Vampires have her for a midnight snack."

"So what's the plan," Lita inquired

"One," De Gara replied, "I'll create a distraction, two you get the brat, and three we run out of hear screaming like lunatics with an army of blood sucking creatures of the night chasing after us." De Gara slowly drew his remaining handgun, and aimed it at the Vampire closest to him, slowly he squeezed the trigger, and the gun roared to life. The Vampire De Gara was aiming for, barely had a chance to look up before the Silver Bullet tore into his heart. The Vampire seemed to burst into flames as the liquid sunlight in De Gara's bullet seeped into his blood stream.

"PROTECTOR," One of the Vampires shouted, as the room erupted in gunfire, De Gara leapt from the ledge he and Lita were standing on drawing the sword that was lashed to his back. Before any of the Vampires had a chance to return fire, De Gara plunged his blade into the hearts of two of the closest Vampires, and like before they erupted in flames.

"STOP HIM," Blackheart snarled, "we can't let him stop the ritual, not when we're so close." The remaining Vampires closed in around De Gara, who simply stood his ground, with a smile to his face.

"Fifty against one," De Gara said, with a snicker, "not good, for you guys." As the sounds of De Gara's blade clashing with those of the Vampires began echoing through out the room, Lita slowly made her way down one of the columns that supported the chamber's roof.

Once she'd reached ground level, Lita made her way to where Rini was lying, as quietly as she could.

"Lita," Rini moaned, as she spotted her friend in the shadows, "run."

"Don't worry Rini," Lita said, as she pulled the knife from Rini's wrist. Quickly Lita tore a small part of her gown, and tied it around the wound in Rini's wrist. No sooner had Lita removed the knife from Rini's wrist, when she noticed the figure emerging from the pool; seem to dissolve right back into it.

"NO," Blackheart roared, as he grabbed Lita from behind, "THE RITUAL ISN'T COMPLETED."

"Bad idea pal," Lita replied, as she plunged her elbow into Blackheart's chest, knocking the Vampire Lord across the room.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT HUMAN," Blackheart snarled, as he drew his sword.

"Not quite," Lita said, as she pulled out her transformation stick, "JUPITER POWER!" In the space of a few seconds Sailor Jupiter stood where Lita had once been.

"A Sailor Scout," Blackheart said, laughing, "This should be over quickly."

"Wrong answer again," Jupiter said, smiling, the fingers of her gloves suddenly erupted as her claws once again sprouted, she could feel her teeth begin lengthening to form her fangs, her eyes turned feral yellow, "I'm not just a Sailor Scout anymore."

"You're a Werewolf," Blackheart said, with a sinister grin to his face, "perfect; this will make killing you all the more sweeter."

"Not if I kill you first," Jupiter said, as she launched her first attack on the Vampire Lord, to her shock, Blackheart plunged his fist into her stomach, knocking the breath from her.

"Pathetic," Blackheart snarled, he raised his sword high over his head, and prepared to plow it into Jupiter's back, but just before he did, Jupiter once again began drawing raw electrical energy into her body, and just like back at the store, Jupiter discharged a burst of pure lightning at the Vampire Lord, blasting him clear across the room.

"A lucky shot Packer," Blackheart snarled, as he regained his footing, his left hand slowly began to glow bright red, "But not lucky enough." He discharged a burst of pure red energy at Jupiter, this time knocking her off her feet. Jupiter struggled to regain her foot, but found to her shock she found she couldn't move, solid red energy was pinning her to the ground. It was then she saw Blackheart standing over her, holding his saber above her heart.

De Gara plunged his sword into the heart of the final Vampire warrior, when the Vampire burst into flames, its disintegrating body covering him in soot. It was at the moment he spotted Jupiter, just as Blackheart was about to plunge his sword into her heart, De Gara drew one of his knives and hurled the knife at Blackheart.

Jupiter shut her eyes tightly expecting to feel the burning sting of Wolf's Bane pollen coursing through her veins, yet all she heard was an ear splitting shriek. She gazed up just in time to see Blackheart fall backwards, his shoulder torn apart by a bullet.

"COME ON," De Gara shouted, as he grabbed Jupiter by the arm.

"KILL THEM," Blackheart shouted, as he held the burning wound in his arm. No sooner had he given the order then the surviving Vampires turned their assault rifles on the two warriors, and opened up. With Jupiter and De Gara pinned down, Blackheart turned his attention back to Rini, who'd taken cover behind a near by pillar. With his remaining strength Blackheart clenched his sword tightly, this time, he planned to do far worse then plunge a knife into her wrist.

"We've got to stop him," Jupiter shouted, as a swarm of bullets exploded around her.

"IF YOU'VE GOT ANY IDEAS THAT DON'T INVOLVE US GETTING TURNED INTO SWISS CHEESE," De Gara shouted, "I'M ALL EARS."

"Can you keep them pinned down," Jupiter asked.

"I can try," De Gara replied, "but a hand gun against a bunch of assault rifles, isn't exactly going to last long."

"Do what you can," Jupiter said, the moment De Gara opened fire, Jupiter raced into the open, relying on her Werewolf Speed, to get through the hail of gunfire that was erupting all around her.

Blackheart stood over Rini like an angel of death, his saber raised high over his head, just as he was about to bring the blade down upon the little girl, he felt a fist slam into his stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"Come on Rini," Jupiter said, as she lifted the injured girl up, and with a final burst of speed, raced back to where De Gara was expending his final clip.

"Good," De Gara said, "now let's get out of here before more Bats show up." Blackheart slowly regained his footing just in time to see Jupiter and De Gara vanish into the darkened passage way.

"My Lord," one of the Vampires said, racing to his side.

"GET AWAY," Blackheart snarled.

"Shouldn't we go after them," the Vampire inquired.

"No," Blackheart replied, as he gazed into the pool of blood.

"My Lord," the vampire continued, "we can catch them, if you'll."

"And risk exposing our selves before my father is resurrected," Blackheart replied, "you maybe willing to risk that Captain, but I'm not," he soon changed the subject, "that Werewolf, and that Protector could a bigger problem then I thought."

"My Lord," the vampire said, "if it pleases you, we may have someone who has information relating to that Werewolf."

"That's the first good news I've heard all night," Blackheart replied, "bring this person to me, I'll interrogate her personally."

"As you wish my lord," the vampire replied as he saluted.

Stay Tuned for Part VI: Werewolf vs. Vampire

PS: Sorry if this chapter reads a little funky, or is poorly written I've had tons of school work to do the past few days.


End file.
